The Avatar Apprentice
by Living and Loving123
Summary: Zuko is a fallen prince. Kunai is a former militia child whose world now revolves around being the Avatar Apprentice. Will they find solice in each other while fighting their demons or will others opinion get in they way. Takes place during after eclipe (Sequel has been discontinued. A more quality version of this character can be seen in "Secrets She Kept"
1. The Fallen prince

**Hey all!  
>This is my first fanfiction so be kind. Send me lots of reviews because then I can update faster!<strong>

**This takes place after the eclipse and a new character has been added with history.**

**The Avatar Apprentice: Chapter 1**

**The Fallen Prince**

There he lay. Zuko. The once proud fire nation prince reduced to nothing lying on his knees in reverence. In front of him stood 5 dazed and dumfounded kids, overwhelmed by the choice they now had to make.

"What harm could he do as a prisoner?" said Katara, a bit mousey.

"How do we know this isn't a trap?" retorted the always militant Sokka.

Then Aang stAepped forward as he was the one who had to make the Descision. He was the Avatar and all but one of the group accepted the power he held.

"There is no other reason for you to come here. You wont be our prisoner. But you will be watched."

Just as Zuko stood, about to sigh in relief he was thrust a good 3 feet into the air. A stinging blade of water jolted him and sent him flying against a wall. The water quickly froze and the stone wall grew around him. The shadowy figure who had been looming behind the group was a thin lanky girl of about 16. She was clad in a simple blue tunic that lay gently on her dark southern water tribe colored skin wavered as she floated up to him on pillow of air. Her eyes met his as she raised a hand. Seperate streams of water rose around her wrist,freezing at a point on her long pointed finger. She placed the point on his jaw line , dragging it while starring into his wide fearful eyes.

"You'd BETTER be telling the truth." she whispered in a smooth cold voice. Before he could speak the stone that held him began slowly moving downward to meet the ground. He had never seen earth move so fluently. Come to think of It he didn't know this girl at all. He'd heard of another bender able to manipulate all of the elements but he thought it to be only the work of story tellers.

He watched as the girl moved her long arms, parting the stone and bringing the water back to a small pouch on her hip. As he steadied himself on his feet his words of thanks left him. He was now only confused.

The girl turned to the group.

"I'll take him to the room on the lower level." Her voice was now gentle and kind, almost bubbly as if the cold hearted terrifying woman had left her leaving behind a giddy average girl who did jot posses such immense power. She turned to Zuko with a pleasant but not completely smiling look. She nodded and began walking her hips swinging like she didn't have a care in the world, the light caught a shimmering shape that peeked out of the side sleeve of her tunic. He followed close behind her through what seemed like a million hallways until she came to a large door. She swept her arms firmly across her body and the door followed suit. He wondered if there was anything she couldn't use her bending for.

He followed her into the room. There was a bed in the far corner but nothing else. He couldn't complain though. It was better than the woods he had grow accustomed to and the fact that he had been spared made him grateful for everything.

"This is it. Oh I'd better set up a... my tattoos?" Her back was to him and he couldn't help but stare at the blue pattern on her shoulder. What he didn't understand was how she knew.

"Your heartbeat sped up. Alot of people get scared of it. I'm like Toph. She can pick up alot of little vibratons with her feet and I can do the same because I've pretty much mastered earthbending and when i met Toph she taught me... I'm rambling." She turned to him and shrugged.

"The Avatar apprentice marks are of many dragons. They go pretty much around my entire torso. You don't say much."

She looked at him with a childish honest glow. While she wanted to know this fallen prince he was convinced they were all here to foil his nonexistent dirty little secret.

"I-I know I'm walking on thin ice." he choked.

"I understand. The others have had more personal experience with you. They have reasons not to trust you. Keep in mind trust is earned and youll have a much easier time getting mine." she smiled weakly and turned to the wall pressing her hands into it.

"As I was saying I'm going to set up a tunneling system. It's how we communicate. For you I guess shoot a flame through the pipe that corresponds with where you want to send an alert. This one-" A low rumble shook the room as she removed the tubes of stone sending them shooting into the common area.

"-is for the common area. This one is for me KatarA and Toph's room. This for one for Sokka and Aang. Setting theses off will alert anyone to the main area outside. These are NOT to be taken lightly." Her voice became suddenly stern.

"I won't." Zuko said kindly.

"I promise." He smiled at her quickly retreating expecting his show of kindness to be rejected. Surprisingly she gave him a large smile. He was taken aback by the sweet glow that emanated from her huge smile. Her deep eyes sparkled in a large pool of purple that he'd never seen.

"Well I have to go. Oh and Zuko. Kunai."

"What?" Zuko asked placing his bag on the bed.

"My name. Kunai. By. And good luck." He watched as she swayed out of the room.

He sat down trying to take in what had happened to his life within the past 20 minutes. He had betrayed the only thing he had believed in since he was a little boy. He had put his life his fate and his destiny at the hands of the most powerful 14 year old in the world. He had been threatened by a terrifying bender with all the power of the Avatar. He had just found out that the Avatar apprentice a wives tale to scare children was real. Not only was their actually an Avatars apprentice but it was a girl. Not some terrifying evil brute but a thin lanky girl with breathtaking eyes and creamy brown skin. He payed on his back and prayed to Agni that someday this group would trust him. If he could not teach the Avatar he had nothing to live for. A wave of exhaustion hit him hard and as he drifted to sleep the name of that mesmerizing girl swarmed through his head. Kunai. Kunai. Kunai.

**Yay! First chapter complete! Send reviews and I'll update faster!**


	2. The Family

**Sorry it took so long to update guys! I promise I'll try to be more vigilant. Send me your reviews because I need them! If you want this story to be awesome than be objective and give me info. **

**Chapter 2**

**The Family**

Kunai walked down the long hallway she heard the door close gently. She turned and sighed. Poor prince. Poor Zuko. As she had joined this team in a brief trip to Ba Sing Se only because of the divine work in the spirit world recently she hadn't had the honor of experiencing prince Zuko as a fighter. She had heard stories from them as they tried to boost her militance for he upcoming fight but the stories were distant. She had never felt that same hatred for him as the others had had. She didn't trust him for sure but she believed in him. Her extra extravagant display was something she learned in her militia school. If you show an obvious threat and display of power than if their is any back up or spies that's when they'll reveal themselves. Surely they understood that.

As Kunai walked she let herself think what shed been holding back since shed first seen Zuko up close. He was hot. His broad shoulders. His towering 6ft 3 frame. She knew the story of his scar. To her it had personality. It wasn't as bad as she had seen before and when she looked past it she saw his kind brown eyes begging to be excepted. As She walked She was paying no attention to where She was going and collided with something. As She fell to the ground She looked up to see it was Sokka.

"Oh. Agni! Sorry Kunai!" he reached out his hand to assist her. She took it and he pulled her to her feet.

"Oh it's ok Sokka. I wasn't looking. Where are you headed?" she asked. There was nothing really down this path.

"I'm gonna go tell of that son of a bitch! I don't know what he's up to but i need to lay down the law!"

"Sokka he was being sincere. I don't completely trust him but Sokka give him a chance." her voice pleaded softly.

"You weren't there Kunai. You never experienced what that bastard could do. You just-"

"Your right Sokka" she interrupted. She put her arm around Sokka and started walking the other direction.

"I wasn't there. Meaning I have no preconceived notions." He didn't realize they were walking away from Zukos room. He just knew Kunai had her arm around him and that was enough for him to forget anything he had worried about before.

"But what you did out there with the bending. That was-"

"A threat display tactic I learned when I was traveling with the militia. You create an ovious threat to life and if he had anyone following or watching they would have come out eight then and there. Get it?" she would have sounded condescending to anyone else but Sokka was used to the tone.

"Still." They reached the end of the hallway and Kunai turned to him.

"Sokka please. Don't yell at him. At least not today. Today he has nothing. " She smiled and happily swayed away.

Not today he thought but everyday he before that. He. Will. Pay.

* * *

><p>Kunai knelt before a small fire and pouted. No one was around to ask what was wrong so she had no reason not to let her emotions to show on her face. She had always had a hatred of fires and for a reason. Just as she was about to reminisce on why a set of familiar hard footsteps came up behind her.<p>

"Hi Toph" she said cheerily.

"Hey sweet cheeks."

"Your feet better." Kunai asked sympathetically. Toph sat down with a thump.

"Yeah. Katara did a pretty good Job. I can walk a bit but after a while it sucks. That bastard Zuko." she crossed her arms angrily. Kunai just laughed at her friends anger. If you looked through the mean exterior Toph was a dear girl. She spoke her mind and though she was 3 years older Kunai saw her as her best friend and hey confided their secrets in each other.

"So where's Aang?" Kunai asked her young friend teasingly. Suddenly a good size rock came flying across the flames. Kunai instinctively raised her hand stopping it before it could reach her face.

"Not cool Toph. You know I'm just teasing. I think it's really sweet. He'd be nice for you." Kunai smiled and bender the soup over the fire around a bit. Dinner was her responsibility tonight seeing that the others were off venting and fuming and fighting and it was getting late.

"Twinkletoes? Hes so happy and cheery all the time. And plus the sugar queen is always flirting with him." She crossed her arms a little harder.

"That's why he'd be good for you. He could bring out the sweet sunshiny girl i know is hidden in there." Kunai giggled.

"Yeah yeah go back to your soup." Toph said. She blushed a bit and frowned when Kunai giggled louder.

"Hey." Said a familiar voice. Kunai looked up to see Katara Aang And Sokka walking towards them. While Aang looked as peacful as he usually did the others were fuming. Sokka was wearing an obvious look of anger while Katara looked more confused that anything.

"Soups almost ready and don't worry Sokka it's got plenty of meat. Aang don't worry. The small pot is a separate one for you. I'll go get bowls." The group shared a mutual smile as Kunai strode off to search for bowls. She beamed at the satisfaction she got from being so motherly towards the group. Because of some spirit world mumbo jumbo she would never bear children. It had something to do with the bloodlines of the one and only avatar apprentice not being able to continue. Though t had left a void in her for quite some time she had now come to terms with the fact and had directed all the instinct towards her loving friends. It was easy given she was a full 3 years older.

Just as she was about to move out of their range of site she passed her tubing system. She without hesitation pulled at bit of water out of her pouch and formed an ice disk Wichita she shot through the tube she had carved a flame into. The Gang turned towards her and the first to speak was Katara.

"Why would to call the jerk here!" She demanded. Kataras rampages usually scared the group but Kunai was impervious. She had faced tougher foes and kept her cool.

"Because it's dinner time and he needs to eat. You dot have to like him but we can't starve him."

"the bastard deserves to die!" Screamed Katara. Atthat moment Zuko came in through the hall. He paused completely aware of the gravity of the situation. He stared at the two girls eyes locked in a battle of wills. Katara finally gave in and grumbled something before stomping away. Zuko almost allowed himself to laugh at the badly hidden look of victories on the beautiful benders face. She fearlessly turned to him and smiled.

"Dinners ready. I'm getting bowls." She beamed as if it came naturally. Turning and striding carelessly back and forth dissapearing into the hallway.

* * *

><p>Zuko sat in the corner and tried not to look so obvious as he stared at the young group. They spoke sparsely and he could only make out a few words. He watched the<p>

young bender- oh what was her name... Kunai!- as she watched her friends. Her look of happiness was gone replaced with a veil of annoyance. Finally she couldn't handle it anymore. She slammed her bowl down and stood.

"So no ones going to talk about it huh!" she screamed in an authoritative voice. The others stayed silent.

"You know? The big fallen prince shaped elephant bear in the room!)!" All of their eyes shifted to Zuko who swiftly put his head down.

"Well we let him stay with us. Isnt that enough?" said Aang innocently.

"No! Look let's face it! Disregarding all emotions we have to start training as soon as possible. And as long you all keep letting past betrayals and mistakes cloud your eyes it won't happen." Her voice softened and Zuko strained to hear.

"He's destroyed whole families! He is the reason we even have to worry about Aang learning fire bending! He is a monster who chased us for months!" Katara spit. She said the words that both Sokka and Aang were thinking but that Sokka lacked the articulation to say and Aang lacked moxy. The others surely expected Kunai to be bothered but she still had that stoic mask.

"Point one his ancestors started this war not him. Hats just a fact. Point two Haruka always used to say that change in character was a wave and mistakes were footprints on the sand." Kunais sincerity easily came of as naivety to Katara. In her mind Kunai had no idea what he was.

"Oh like I care about some proverb form the leader of those little murdering gypsies you lived with." The the veil was broken. Hurt was obvious on Kunais face. Katara stormed off as Kunai stood there in shock.

"Katara she didn't-" Sokka started but Kunai waved a hand for him to stop. She ran off her sobs Audible as she jumped off the ledge of the air temple and reapeared in on a pillow of air traveling into the woods.

"See what you did! She was right about our emotions getting in the way!" Toph stormed off heading off to her room to give Katara a piece of her mind.


	3. Fever

**Disclaimer:I don't in any way shape or form own Avatar The Last Airbender. If I did they wouldnt be able to show it on children's television. **

**Please people! I need your reviews. This story is getting heavy so excpect way more chapters. This is going to go on forever hopfully. There is probably going to be a lemon (I think thats what its called I'm not totally sure on fanfic lingo). So be prepared. **

It was the morning following the huge fight. Somewhere in the night Kunai had returned. She awoke early as always and was practicing her lyre in the common area. Zuko hadn't slept He paced all night sometimes filled with anger to the point he singed his clothes. Others he felt such a deep sense of shame from the realization of what he'd done that he'd found himself fighting back tears. No one was around so he had no one to hide them from but he couldn't cry. He just couldn't. He emerged early as well. His room was uncomfortable to him and for some reason he just needed air hat hadn't been heated. As he exited his room he heard a beautiful sound coming from the commons. As he walked out he saw Kunai with her eyes gently closed and her fingers skillfully plucking and a the lyre. He raven black hair was down and it hung over her shoulders and in a pool around her. _Oh Agni she's so beautiful and... No Zuko! What are you doing thinking of her like that. She is the Avatar Apprentice and your a scared prince murdering bastard. Why would she even consider you?_ Just then her eyes fluttered open.

"Oh hello Zuko! Your up early." She sounded so kind and sweet. He almost wondered if it was directed at him.

"I could say the same for you. Kunai?" he asked with hint of fear. He'd never felt such a fear of asking such a simple question but then again he had never been so close to the Avatar without trying to capture him. Alot of things were changing in his life.

"Yes Zuko." she said gently placing her lyre in her lap. He couldn't help like the way his name rolled of her tongue with no hint of hatred. He had never heard that before.

"What umm... What kingdom are you from?" He couldn't help but wonder. With the skin of a waterbender yet the mastery of an earthbender coupled with the lightness and grace of an airbender. She paused momentarily.

"Earth." she said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"I was born in Ba Sing Se. I lived with a milita village where many benders lived. That's where I honed in my other bending skills." The sweet happiness of her voice was gone. Her story sounded rehearsed. He shook his head finding it easier and safer to not ask questions and except her story. She suddenly perked up and held out the lyre.

"Do you play?" she asked hopefully.

"No. I always wanted to learn." She smiled a smile he remembered Ty Lee smiling. It was one where she was obviously planning something. She patted the ground beside her eagerly.

"Sit!l" He obliged and sat next to her. She gently placed the lyre in his hands and silently tried to adjust his arms and fingers.

"Aaargh! Ok here." she said a bit frustrated by the fact she could not perfect him at this angle. She got behind him and leaned over his shoulders. As she reached over to adjust his fingers she buried her chin in the crook of his neck. He blushed and tensed up a bit. Was she really touching him like that? _Stop it you horny bastard!_ screamed his inner voice. Meanwhile Kunai was having a similar dilemma. _You could have gotten him adjusted just fine. You just wanted to drape yourself all over him and now your freaking him out. Don't you feel his heartbeat? _When she found the will to she pulled herself off and knelt in front of him.

"Perfect! Now with this hand you pluck like-"

"Well if you wanna start training let's start now!" said Aang happily.

"What's going on in here." said Sokka a bit defensively. The thought of her touching him made his blood boil. Kunai was his dove and always would be even if she didn't know it.

"I was teaching Zuko how to play the lyre."

"I thought you said you wanted to start firebending teaching early." said Sokka the anger rising in his voice.

"Well we couldn't start without Aang." she said her voice still kind but the softness melting away.

"Well better now than never." said Aang. Kunai smiled sweetly at him and stood. She appreciated his boyish happiness.

"I'm gonna go change into my sparing outfit." Kunai said. She swayed off swerving back and forth letting her hips sway carelessly and her long intricate raven black hair dance across the small of her back. Zuko watched falling into a trance as she walked away. Sokka and Aang both noticed Zukos infatuation and before Sokka could call out Aang cut in.

"She is really cool!" He smiled and Zuko shook his head. He realized how intently he had been staring and thanked Agni for the monks naivety. Sokka onthe other hand quite obviously saw that his staring was caused by a much more primitive feeling than admiration. Zuko quickly stood.

"Well start training over on the open terrace. In here it could be dangerous." Aang nodded and followed him to the terrace. Zuko was still stiff. He was fatigued from the lack of sleep and being so close to them without trying to capture them was odd and confusing. Though deep in his heart he knew this was his destiny being good was not clicking for him. As they approached the terrace. Zuko turned awkwardly.

"We should wait for-"

"Ready!" Zuko turned.

"Kunai." Kunai stood wearing a sleeveless black shirt that ended just above her belly button and dark shorts the clung to her body. Though she was thin now he could see she had excellent curves and wide hips that she rested her hands upon. Her flowing black hair was now pulled into and intricate braid. She looked stunning.

"So let's do this." she said. On the outside she was willing and eager. On the inside she was scared and conflicted. She though it would be easy. As long as she remembered to copy everything Aang did right and wrong she would be safe. Her secret would be safe. But she still had that fear that she would lose control. That she wouldn't hold back. That they'd all see.

Zuko gave an angry speech on the danger of fire and how it's strength could overtake you. Kunai nodded absently and only paid attention when he demonstrated a beginners exercise. It was a simple step combination that as Zuko Showed ended with an open palm thrust that was supposed to produce a long whip of fire. Kunai took a deep breath. She knew she could do it. The step combination was as simple as a dance and that's what she was. A dancer. That scared her to the core.

Aang eagerly stepped forward and did the combination. Sadly he got barely a poof of smoke. Zuko smacked his face.

"Kunai." he said looking up with a sigh. She took a deep breath and quickly went over what Aang did. His steps were light he was a bit off balance. She could do this.

She went through the combination slowly and as she thrust out her palm she begged and prayed to Agni that she would produce nothing but smoke. Suddenly a wave of powerful fire escaped from her body through her outstretched palm. She nearly gasped at the release of energy she felt. Her entire body pulsed as she stood there motionless in a deep lunge. Everyone was silent until she finally shook herself out of her trance and stood. _Why? Why? Why? Why did have to be so huge? Why couldn't I have just flourished my already off steps with a little airbending? Why?_ she yelled at herself in her head and turned to a dazed and confused Aang and Zuko.

"Wow! That was amazing!" said Aang excitedly. His reaction was much different then Zuko. While he though she just had an natural talent because of the dancing aspect of he combination Zuko was confused. Even the best firebenders the masters couldn't do conjure up enough energy to create such a large blast.

"That was impressive." said Zuko more dumfounded than impressed. Kunai just smiled one of her electrifying smiles and all was well.

The majority of the day was spent on beginner exercises. Zuko watched as Kunai slowly digressed. Her mistakes seemed to mirror Aangs. Zuko credited this to her experience with water and air finally taking over but he couldn't help but feel suspicious. Suddenly an explosion rang throughout the temple. They all turned to see the large figure of combustion man standing on the ledge. Immediately Katara appeared blocking fire balls while shielding Toph against her will. Zuko shot a ray of fireballs as he scaled the wall trying to reach him all while screaming for him to stop, that he didn't want him to do his anymore. All were in defense mode except for Kunai. She stepped into the light so she was practically a target. The fearless figure raised a hand and started to conjure the biggest fireball any of them had seen. Then all time stood still Kunai blocked out all of the yells telling her to run and hide. She shook the ledge combustion man was standing on and while he was struggling to keep his balance she drew all of the water out of her pouch with one hand while the other stayed outstretched and quivered along with the rock. She let out a slow controlled breath as she led the water across her face drawing it into sharp needles. She shot the ice through the air and pierced combustion man in very specific pressure points. There he was unconscious and stuck to the wall. The others slowly melted out of their defense positions and gathered around her.

"That was amazing!" said Sokka jumping around excitedly. Kunai smiled weakly as she was exhausted. She looked to Katara hoping for a kind smile from her friend. Instead she was met with piercing angry eyes shooting past her at Zuko.

"Well we never would have had to fight if it wasn't for him." Kunai opened her mouth to shield him but just then a sharp pain shot through her body. She collapse from the pain not able to even utter a scream of agony. They pain then articulated into an extreme heat searing through her body. The world began to fade as her whole body became feverish. Zuko began to kneel down to her limp body but was blocked by he sharp shorting pain of Sokkas forearm against his stomach blocking him from the slightest form of affection. Sokka struggled but finally lifted her quivering thin form into his arms.

"She's - she's burning up. She must be sick." Zuko held back an angry remark and followed behind them shaking his head slowly. The amazing display when she first performed the firebending technique. Her feverish quacking body after fighting without a speck of flame. He knew for sure what that meant and the only way to cure it.


	4. Secrets, Lies and Gorou

**Hola my fine furry friends. The story is coming along quite nicely but I need reviews. Come on! I dont even care if your unregistered just please review. **

**Disclaimer: Ok so I calledx up Santa and sadly guess what? He cant give me Avatar Last Airbender for Chirstmas meaning I dont and never will own the show. Oh. So sad**

**Just so you know this is rated M for a reason. Lemon later on in the story.**

**Secrets, Lies, and Gorou**

Zuko sat beside the large bed and dropped his head. Hed gotten sick of staring and the unmoving motionless figure. Though she was beautiful, her sickness left her looking drained of all the enthusiasm he enjoyed. He saw her shift and prop herself up on her elbows with a dull moan.

"Oh my head. What are you doing here." she said sleepily looking over at Zuko and attempting to sit up.

"Katara"s idea of punishment is making me watch you. She got pretty mad when she couldn't heal you so she tried to be as mean as possible and stuck me on sick duty." he sighed. He didn't want to bring up the subject but it was the perfect time. The other were scattered about repairing the temple and he had to tell her he knew.

"So you've never firebent before today huh?" he said in a discerning voice. She tensed up and thought shed treat this like meaning less small talk until it revealed itself as more.

"Of course."

"That fever you had. You got it after fighting. Hard. Without any fire. The supposed first time you try firebending you shoot of enough flame to qualify as experienced. The only way to cure this fever is-"

"I KNOW! Don't you think i would know that?" she finally exploded. He knew her secret. No reason to keep it inside.

"Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go save myself from cooking from the inside out." The fever she was suffering from was a firebenders fever. After exerting that much fighting energy and keeping that fire inside the inner fire would fight to escape. The only way to truly make herself feel better was to go create as much fire as possible.

"Wait Kunai! Where are you going?" He watched as she lept from the bed. She swayed a bit as she hit the ground and stars flashed In her eyes but quickly recovered and searched the room for her tunic. Zuko watched and tried to ignore the fact she was wearing nothing but her under bindings. Once it was retrieved she hastily dawned he garment.

"Don't follow me!" she screamed. She sent a raging gust of air at him as she ran out the door of the door. Zuko hit the wall hard. After a few seconds of shock he rose to his feet and ran after Kunai only to see her steaming figure floating off into the thick woods just over the ledge. Silently Zuko ran across the temple and scaled the wall and started off into the woods. After what seemed like hours of searching he heard a piercing scream over the roar of fire. He followed the sound of sobs and raging flames all along the way noticing scorched footprints. He came to a the edge of a hot spring. He was confused. He knew he heard the screams coming from here but where was she? Suddenly a wall of fire rose from the other side of the water. He looked closely to see Kunai on her knees, the fire escaping from her mouth as she screamed. As her eyes fell she saw Zuko staring terrified at her. She jumped across the pond and landed right in front of him.

"Leave. Now. And tell the others i won't be returning." she said. Her voice was void of any happiness and dripped from her with nothing but pain and anguish.

"Why?" Zuko choked.

"Because no one knew! I am a firebender. I've lies to them for months! You don't understand Zuko! No one knew! No one." her voice fell to a painful whisper.

"I've hated myself for years. This is who I am. The daughter of a firenation diplomat and a liar. Just go Zuko. Please just go." she cried quietly as she turned her back to him. She knew deep in her heart that if she hated herself that much for being a firebender that the others would hate her just as much. And who better to tell them her secret then a fallen prince desperate to be accepted. As she started to walk away she heard three words that would change her world.

"I won't tell." It was barely a whisper. She turned suddenly not sure of what she heard.

"What?" it was a quiet yet forceful demand.

"I won't tell." Zuko said a little louder. Suddenly the young bender found herself barreling towards him. In one jump she wrapped her legs around his waste and her arms around his neck burying her head into his chest.

"Oh Zuko! Thank you! Thank you!" she sobbed. Zuko held his arms out not sure how to react to the beautiful girl wrapped around him. He wasn't used to receiving affection especially physical and especially from hot girls. Slowly he adjusted to her unfamiliar yet soothing warmth and gently rested his hands on her back and rested his unscarred cheek on the top of her head, noticing that he hair was a soft as it looked. Eventually Kunai felt as if she had given enough thanks and lowered herself from his warm and muscular body. For a moment their eyes locked and both wondered how the others lips felt and both quickly cast out the thoughts thinking the other would never consider them.

"Well you might as well know everything if you know my... secret." She nodded her head beckoning him to follow. As the pair walked she told him of her real life.

* * *

><p>Kunai was not born in Ba-Sing-Se. Nor was earth her true kingdom. Kunai was born to Chiyo, a Fire Nation diplomat and Aika, a well known noblewoman. When Kunai was six her and her family moved to Ba-Sing-Se. By that time, Kunai had already been showing and amazing talent in firebending and was nurtured and taught accordingly. While Kunai was the apple of her parents' eyes her 12 year old brother was their worst nightmare. Gorou was a smart and receptive child. He rejected fire nation culture with a passion and was not afraid to express it. Chiyo believed that moving his family would curb his rebellious son's antics. Soon after the move a rebellion sprung up in the city. Chiyo and his wife were killed as they were out on the town and had left the children at home. That night a soldier and friend of Chiyo's came to the house and blatantly told the children that their parents were dead. In the middle of the night Gorou gathered his sleeping sister up in his arms and set off with a pack of food and few outfits for him and his sister. Kunai only awoke when her brother stopped abruptly. He had taken her to a small camp. The little girl was laid down by a fire amongst many other children. And thus her new life started. The camp was a militia settlement full of nomadic fighters. Kunai grew up and was taught the ways of war and bending learning everyday the evil of fire bending taught by the leader Haruka. Water and earth benders nutured her collectively but it was her brothers who was really there for her. When she was 13 an alarm rang out in the middle of the night. The camp was right outside of Omashu and a small band of Fire Nation soldiers had stumbled upon them. As Kunai gathered the smaller children into a safety tent she saw her brother mid battle. Suddenly a soldier shot a fire ball at Gorou's chest. Kunai screamed and shot threw the battle and fell to her knees beside her dying brother.<p>

"Kunai." he whispered.

"Gorou please! Please Gorou don't die!" she cried. Gorou smiled at his fearless sister.

"I love you Kunai." His eye fluttered shut and Kunai knew.

"Gorou!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. She turned to the soldiers coming at her with hell in their eyes. She sunk her hands into the ground and rose to her feet pulling all the water out of the grass around her. Her dragons which up until she had skillfully kept hidden fell down her arms, sparkling blue red green and purple. She shot ice spears at the first wave of soldiers injury all and killing few. The next wave fled at her display but those who didn't were shot into the air by the pillars of rock that shot up from the ground. By that time all of the militia fighters were just staring. The battle was over. Then a pain shot through her belly. She clutched her stomach and fell before her dead brother.

"I love you too Gorou." she whispered. She kissed him on the forehead as the pain articulated into heat. She looked at the staring faces around her she felt trapped. Fighting through the pain she ran to the woods. When the pain became too much and her body shook in fever she let instinct take over to curb he pain. In-between sobs she let out bursts of fire that made her feel sick. She was creating death. Destruction. From that moment on she was a fighter. She was dedicated to the militia. When they were in town she danced in the streets and played her lyre for money. Dancing. Fighting. It was so deeply engrained in her being.

* * *

><p>Zuko fought tears back as she went on with the story. Every word was so real. The anguish and torment she went through and yet somehow she was able to sustain such an enthusiastic personality. He watched her face as she told the story. Her soft features tensed when she talked about firebending. Her bright purple eyes lit up when she talked about her brother. He was so engrossed in the story that he didn't notice the dragons that had appeared on her Ames until she finished. She noticed his eyes on her arms and she immediately knew what his question was.<p>

"The dragons. They come down my arms and legs under intense emotion." he simply nodded and decided it was his turn to read her mind.

"You don't have to be ashamed of being a firebender. Or of hiding it. I know what it feels like to think your only made for destruction. I can train you. The others never need to know." She stopped walking and looked at him in sheer amazement.

"You would do that for me? You would lie to the people you want desperately to accept you just to help some random bender you just met?"

"I of all people would never let anyone be cast out like nothing. I won't let them do that to you. You don't deserve that." he turned his head.

"Neither did you." she said hearing the pain in his voice.

"You were a kid. That incident does not define you and that scar does not define you. Your not some unwanted prince if you don't want to be. Your Zuko." She stared longingly into his eyes and he did the same. They were both stunned by each others words. Kunai cautiously placed her hand on his scared cheek. The skin was rough and hard but it didn't phase her. Her hand slowly drifted and tangled in his hair and she pulled him closer to her. Slowly their lips met. She kissed him gently at first not sure if he would accept. The shock of her embrace wore off quickly and Zuko kissed her back, wrapping his hands around her waist and pulling her close. Kunai wrapped her arms around his neck and stretched up oh her toes as she melted into him. The passion grew and the kiss became heavy as if both were trying to pour all of their sorrow into the other. Reluctantly Zuko pulled away from her breaking the kiss. He walked a few steps away.

"Kunai you dont want to do this. I... you just... Kunai we can't." He couldnt bring himself to articulate the shame he felt.

"Zuko look at me." she demanded. He looked up at her bright and kind eyes and sweet soft lips.

"I kissed you remember? The others don't need to know. When all this is over then we can tell them but as of right now... "

Her voice trailed off as he cupped her face in his hands. He slowly brought her face to his and the met in a passionate embrace. And there they stayed. Locked together for what seemed like an eternity. Sadly a time would come where they would have to return to reality.


	5. Sparks

**Hello all my loyal readers! So so so so sorry it toook soooooo long to update but here it is! This is where stuff gets real so bee prepared. I rated it M for a reason. See what happense when our two lovebirds are alone...**

**Disclaimer: So I was walking through walmart and I found everything I wanted. An elephant. The secret to my hearts desire. A purple hairbrush. But you know the one thing I couldnt find... the rights to Avatar The Last Airbender! So I guess I still dont own it. Darn!**

As everyone grew comfortable with Zuko the days fell into an easy pattern. Breakfast. Firebending with Aang and Zuko. Lunch. Girl time with Toph and Katara. Firebending (along with other things) with Zuko by the hotsprings. Dinner. The monotony of life was made tolerable for Kunai because of her beloved Zuko and her best friend Toph. Zuko always looked forward to Kunai. They played off their disappearance as walks or hunting or whatever seems fit. As Zuko trained Kunai he could see she was a brilliant warrior. Firebenders were never known for their grace but she brought her own brand of fluidity to the table. Some days out in the woods they would barely train at all. Sometimes they would talk for hours and other times they would just get caught in an embrace. But what Zuko enjoyed most was watching Kunai dance. She taught him to play the lyre and he picked up easily. As he played she would sway back and fourth. As the song progressed she would jump and step in her own fashion. She would take bands of water and swirl them around her arms and legs like ribbons. He hair would dance around her and he lost himself in her. She was beautiful. Stunning. Sexy. Smart. Ferocious. Graceful. Funny. She was everything.

"Ok Toph. If you really want to do this. " Kunai and Toph were setting up to spar. Toph had been so bored without Sugar Queen to make fun of since she had insisted she had better things to do that her only sense of entertainment came from the prospect of fighting Kunai. They were equally ruthless fighters.

"Come on Sweet Cheeks. Scared you'll lose." said Toph lowering into her earthbending position. Just as they were both about to strike, the familiar voice of a certain 17 year old boy broke their militance.

"What's going on?" They both turned to Zuko. Kunais heart fluttered just a bit.

"Hey Zuko." she smiled at him and he returned with a break in his usually stoic look.

"Kunai I uh- I found your lyre." He cradled it awkwardly in his arms. She suddenly realized she had left it in the woods during their last spar. She had left before him.

"Oh! Um thanks Zuko. I was looking for that." She said just a bit too fast. Zuko nodded and gave her warning look that said 'don't do that again.' She replied with a look that said 'I know. I know.' As soon as Zuko had left the room and Toph was sure the coast was clear she jumped up clapping her hands excitedly.

"I knew it! Sweet Cheeks is in love Sparky!" she laughed hysterically. Kunai tried her best to keep her cool.

"What are you talking about?"

"Your heart beat was through the roof when he walked in! Oh and that lyre thing? You really thought I wouldn't get that!" She fell back on the ground laughing hysterically. She knew it was a cheap shot but as soon as Tophs feet came off the ground Kunai dove and tackled her pinning her with one hand and covering her mouth with the other.

"Terrace! Now!" She demanded in a low voice. And with that Kunai stealthily made her way to the terrace with and angry Toph trailing not far behind.

* * *

><p>"So all those walks you've been taking they've been romps with Sparky?" asked Toph dumfounded.<p>

"Wait. So you mean your not mad about me being a firbender." She asked cautiously.

"Of course not! So tell me about Sparky! Is he a good kisser? Oooh... Is he big?" she asked slyly. She was simply dying to know more.

"Toph! We havent done... that... yet. And plus your too young to worry about things like that."

"Says you! I'm only 3 years younger! Besides oh didn't answer my first question. Is he a good kisser?" Toph could felt Kunais heartbeat skyrocket.

"Yes. Amazing actually." she giggled. The girls chatted for a while until they were interrupted by Sokka.

"Hey Kunai we need to talk." he said as-a-matter-of-factly.

Before Kunai had a chance to talk, Sokka had shimmied himself between the two girls and had wrapped his arm around Kunai.

"Look. You know how your always taking walks everyday? Well I realized Zukos been following you out in the woods. I don't know what he's up to but just so you stay safe why don't you hold off on those little walks of yours till I find out what that bastards trying to do huh?" Kunai fumed inside.

How dare he treat me like that? Acting like I can't take care of myself? I'm stronger than he is! She expertly held her emotions in. She was, however, uses to Sokka treating her like this. His infatuation with her was obvious and it was common practice for him to treat his girls like weak little flowers because often they were.

"Sure Sokka." she said sweetly. He smiled and walked off.

"I gotta go Toph!" she said hasty once he had gone. Before Toph could speculate why she had to go Kunai cleared it up.

" I have to go tell Zuko!" She took off leaving Toph laughing to herself. Though she wouldnt dare tell a soul about Kunais secret she would make sure to milk it as long as it would last.

* * *

><p>Kunai didn't get a chance to talk to Zuko that day. When she found he was with Aang and dinner was ready. They all went to bed promptly after dinner. Kunai stayed awake for hours after her friends had gone to sleep by blowing small flames while cuddled up in her bed rolls. When she was sure it was safe. She slowly crept out of her bag and snuck over to her tunnels. She lit her hand, feeling a bit of excitement from shamelessly using her firebending, and found the tunnel marked with a flame. She turned the fire surrounding her hand into a fire ball and shot it through the tunnel. As she made her way to the door she heard a sly voice cut through the silence<p>

"Have fun."

"Thanks Toph." she whispered with a giggle.

It seemed like an eternity until Zuko came out if the shadows.

"Zuko!" she whispered excitedly running over to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him excitedly.

"Kunai. What's going on?" he asked.

"Sokka caught on. He thinks your following me out in the woods." she said the annoyance obvious in her voice. Zuko sneered. The thought of Sokka always trying to get his girl infuriated him. And now he was interfering in their time together. He could feel himself getting hot with anger. Feeling the growing heat Kunai blew a freezing breath on neck.

"Mmm. Why do you always do that?" he said pretending he was annoyed.

"Cuz I know it drives you crazy. And your too tense. Baby Sokka is not who Im in love with."

"Your... your in love with me?" he asked cautiously. He'd never even considered she could possibly feel that way about him.

"Yes." she whispered softly. He could barely hear her but even if she hadn't said a thing the glow in her eyes and the glint of the dragons flowing down her arms in the moonlight said it all. She put her hand on his cheek tilting his head down and kissing him softly. He put his arms around his waist and pulled her tight against him. The kiss deepened quickly. Zuko ran his tongue against her lips. She parted them and savored the taste of his mouth. He tightened his grip on her waist as she ran her hands through his silky dark locks. Suddenly a thought popped into her head. She pulled away to see Zuko with a boyish pout on his face.

"Why don't we meet at night! If we can't go into the woods each day then well just meet here!" she said excitedly.

"Yeah yeah yeah. Great idea now come here." his deep husky voice sent shivers through her entire body and as their lips met again she thought about what she has said to Toph and thought of what it would be like to be with him. Totally. Completely.

* * *

><p>"I'm totally sure. You guys go without me. I'm not feeling well." said Kunai in a fake sick whisper. Aang Sokka and Katara were going to head to the nearest town and Kunai saw that as the perfect time to be with Zuko alone so she kept her body as warm as possible and laid weakly in her bed roll.<p>

"Are you sure you want us to leave you 'alone'" Sokka said conspicuously nodding towards Zuko who was leaning against the back wall. He had said it simply wasn't safe for him to be out in public.

"Yes Sokka. I can take care of myself." After giving the group a convincing list of needs they set off. But not before Toph shot a knowing look at Kunai. Once the group was gone Kunai stood quick running out to see if how far they'd gone. As she watched Appa disappear into the distance she was swept of her feet. Zuko ran up behind her and scooped her up in his arms eliciting a loud squeal.

"Today you are all mine." he said. A wide smile grew upon his face.

"You should do that more often." she said wrapping her arms around his neck and snuggling closer to him.

"What?"

"Smile. You look handsome when you smile." she pulled him down into a kiss as he put her down on the ground.

"So. What do you wanna do today." he said between kisses.

"Spar." she said stepping back and jumping into a fighting lunge.

"What?" he asked looking at the crazy beautiful girl in her attack position.

"Oh what's the matter Zuzu? Scared your girlfriend will beat you?" Zuko didn't move. He was taken aback by the nickname his sister called him.

"Zuko whats wrong." she said seeing the distress on his face.

"Uh nothing it's just- my sister... she... she used to call me that.. Zuzu." The name stung in his mouth as it made him think of sister.

"Oh. Well I won't call you that if you don't want me to." she said sauntering over to him.

"No no it's ok. It sounds better when you say it." he said looking shyly down at her as she smiled at him.

"Ok!" she giggled and jumped back down into a lunge. He laughed and shook his head and they started to circle each other. They spared for hours each fight ending with either with Zuko pinning Kunai or Kunai holding a blade of some sort or fireball/whip at Zuko's neck. After a generous amount of sparring along with long makeout sessions, Kunai went off to find Momo leaving Zuko sitting on the ledge watching the sunset.

"Ugh! Couldn't find Momo anywhere." said Kunai returning to Zukos side.

"Come here." he said in a low husky voice. He put his hands in her hips and pulled her into his lap. She giggle loudly and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I used to watch sunsets alot when I was a little." he said motioning to the multicolored horizon.

"I bet you were and adorable little boy." she said gently snuggling her head into the crook or his neck.

"Sure is beautiful. But not like you." he said brushing a strand of hair out of her face.

"What do you mean?" she asked looking at him quizzically.

"I mean sunsets are nice but they don't last. You on the other hand I have you everyday. I love you Kunai." he watched as her eyes grew wide and her dragons slithered down her arms.

"Dragons suit you. Beautiful and ferocious." he said. She smile a wide earth moving smile and kissed him sweetly. The kiss deepened quickly into a hungry one. Kunai threaded her fingers through Zukos hair and melted in his arms as he pulled her tight against him. Much to Zukos surprise Kunai rolled over to straddle Zukos lap, grinding her hips down on his. He moaned slightly in her mouth making Kunai giggle in delight. She roughly tilted his head back nipping and kissing a trail down his neck. He moaned again in a deep husky voice.

"Baby. Oh Kunai. Do you know what you do to me?"

"Oh yeah." she giggled. She could feel him growing beneath her and she ground her hips down more. He buried his moan in her neck biting and kissing her hard. He was branding her. She was his. He ran his hands up her back to the snaps on the top of her tunic. She gasped in his neck as he quickly undid the snaps nearly ripping the garment off her. Now she was in nothing but her under binding. She captured his mouth and slid her hands up his chest quickly undoing the buttons on his vest and slowly sliding it off, savoring the newly exposed warm flesh. She trailed kisses all over his amazingly toned pecks all the while thinking This is it. Together. Completely. Zuko could feel himself growing harder. He wanted her. Now. Just as he was about to suggest they take this to his room Kunai sat straight up looking off to the hallway.

"Kunai what's wrong?" he asked. She stayed silent until her eyes grew wide and she rolled off his lap crawling for her tunic top.

"Zuko go!" she shrieked throwing him his shirt.

"Kunai what- did I?"

"No no no Zuko their here. Their coming! You've got to get out of here." He rose to his feet and started pulling his shirt on.

"But they weren't supposed to be back until the morning." he asked confused.

"Yeah yeah yeah but I felt them walking towards us! Zuko you've got to get out of here. If I noticed that they will to." she said motioning to the huge bulge in his pants. His face flushed red and she pecked him on the lips while doing the clasps in the back of her top.

"I'm sorry." she whispered.

"Now get out of here." she giggled and smacked him on the butt as he ran off. She sighed watching him run off. Just the she heard her friends talking and approaching. She smoothed her hair and heated herself and sat down on the ledge, trying to look less flustered.

"Hey Kunai. Why are you outside?" asked Katara, setting down a bag of groceries.

"Oh I felt a little better though I'd get outside and watch the sunset."

"Are youre still not sick Kunai. Your heartbeats really fast. Or have you been doing other things?" That was Toph. The second her feet had hit the ground she had felt everything the pair were doing.

"Oh well I was just practicing that firebending move Zuko taught us. Real workout." She turned her head trying not to look so guilty.

"There turned out to be a town on the way!" said Aang his same eager and happy self but with a bit of exhaustion clouding his voice.

"I'm gonna turn in. It's been a long day." and with that he was gone.

"Me too." said Katara trailing not far behind.

"Hey Kunai... you have any problems with you know who?"

"No Sokka I did not." she said the annoyance apparent in her voice. Sokka rolled his eyes and walked off while Toph plopped down beside Kunai.

"So is he big!" she asked excitedly.

"Toph! We didn't get a chance too. You guys interrupted." The disappointment was obvious in her voice.

"You did not answer my question." Toph said teasingly.

"Yes." Kunai said shyly, turning her head.

"Oh Toph it was amazing. The way he held me and he Is so muscular and... why am I telling you this?" she said falling on her back.

"Because I'm only 3 years younger and I wanna know!" said Toph with a high whine.

"Whatever. I'm gonna get my bed roll and sleep in and earthtent tonight. The nights nice." she titled her head up and took a deep breath actually believing the untruth she told. Toph nodded and the two girls went on their respective paths. As soon as Kunai had her bed roll laid out perfectly, she raised a thick earthtent around herself and sighed deeply. Her whole body was still tingling and aching for Zuko so until she got a chance to fulfill that need she would take care of it herself. She took of her skirt and tunic until she was just in her underbindings. She cupped her breast with one hand as she other slowly ran down into her lower underbindings. She propped herself up on her knees and massage her already sensitive breast letting out a out a small moan. She ran her finger slowly over her wet folds.

"Zuko." she mewled softly. She gingerly inserted a finger, drawing it in and out slowly. She imagined Zuko between her legs pumping back and forth. His hands on her tender breasts. As she sped the pace she found that her underbindings were more than inhibitive. She frantically ripped the binding off and repositioned herself on her knees and inserted another fingers.

"Oh Zuko." she moaned louder and louder, now pinching and kneading her sensitive nipples and bucking her hips against herself. She could feel an amazing pressure building in her belly. She moaned louder and louder, glad she had made her tent extra thick and had opted to be outside.

"Zuko!" She nearly screamed as she pushed in a third finger. Then in a wave, ecstasy hit her and she screamed as she could almost feel the dragons running down her arms. She slowly withdrew her fingers with a slow sigh. She felt relieved for now but she still had the need for the real thing.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Zuko, having just curbed a similar desire, lay on his bed staring blankly at the ceiling. Nothing he could do to himself would ever replace the need deep inside him. The whole scheme of things was still surreal. First he had teamed up with the Avatar. And now he had a stunning, beautiful and unbelievable girl in his life who accepted him. Loved him. He thought back to that moment his innocent Kunai had crawled into his lap like a tiger. The only girl who'd ever made... advances on him was Mai. He remembered her exact words when he hadn't been able to sustain his erection because of the fear of having to please the unappeasable.<p>

"Look if your too much of a little boy to fuck me then I can get someone else who can." The void of emotion was bad enough but what really twisted the knife is the way she rolled her eyes at his glazed eyes and pecked him on the cheek. That was the only time he had come close to being with a girl. He was only 16 the. It had been three years and he knew it was time to let it go. But letting it got was harder then it seemed.

**Well now that the sparks are flying when will it turn into a full on flame (pun oh so intended). Favorite me and Follow me but most importantly Review! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! THE BUTTONS RIGHT THERE! I NEED TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!**


	6. Need

**Hey Guys! Things are definately heating up beteen our lovely pair. Im sorry if their are some discrepancies form the show. I havent gotten a chance to watch Avatar in forever! Well enjoy and sorry it took so long to update.**

**Disclaimer: I do not, will not, have not, shall not and never will own the rights to Avatar the Last Airbender. **

**Need**

Since there little re devout Zuko and Kunai were inseparable. The pair talked and walked together much to the surprise to their peers. Katara was the first to say something.

"So you and Zuko are getting pretty friendly." she said oneday while they were doing some waterbending exercises.

"Well I guess. He's a good guy." she said nonchalantly, passing the waterball back to her.

"I guess he's not as much of a slimeball as he was before. Still he's so doom and gloom." she said.

"Naw. He really isn't. He acts like it but if you get to know him he's really sweet." She held back a blush. In her head she was softening everyone one at a time. One day they'd be ready to know and with the comet approaching the sooner the better.

The girls finished their exercises and went on with their days.

* * *

><p>The entire group stared blankly at Zuko. As much as Kunai loved him she could never say he was funny. At least not when he was trying to be. She just shook her head and took a sip of the tea he had made.<p>

"Hey Zuko. Can I talk to you for a minute?" asked Sokka. Everyone looked at them oddly and when the two were gone Aang was the first to speak.

"I wonder what that about!"

"Yeah. Sokka never really seemed to like Zuko that much." said Katara.

"Well maybe he's just gonna beat the hell out of him." Toph said with a bit of a giggle. She could feel Kunai's heartbeat and she loved to embarrass her. Kunai stared into her coffee blankly, her mind swarming in fear. Sokka hated Zuko. She new Sokka was jealous of Zuko and all the time he and Kunai were spending together. She couldn't imagine what he was planning.

"Kunai?"

"Huh?" she asked turning to Aang.

"I asked you what you thought they were talking about."

"Oh. I Uh. I don't know. I'm going to go for a walk." she stood abruptly and walked away, crossing her arms to conceal the dragons creeping slowly down her arms.

* * *

><p>"Zuzu!" she whispered excitedly. It was late at night and she had signaled him to the commons. She wrapped her arms around him tight.<p>

"Zuzu what's going on? What did Sokka want?" she asked, the fear obvious in her voice.

"Don't worry Kunai it had nothing to do with us."

"Well then what did it have to do with?" He wasn't getting of that easy.

"Nothing. Look it doesn't matter." he tried to calm her but she put her hands on her hips and cocked and eyebrow. Even in the dark she was frightening.

"Zuko you don't want to do this. Now tell me what's going on!"

"I dont even know yet. Look just come with me." he motioned for her to follow him and she possessively locked her fingers through his. The pair snuck stealthily through the temple until they reached where Appa was sleeping. They crept into the corner and Zuko unlaced his hand from Kunai and placed his finger gently over her lips. She nodded and silently shrunk into the corner as Zuko stood next to Appa crossing his arms in wait. Not long after, Sokka appeared, crawling onto Appa who stirred angrily. Zuko then revealed himself, scaring Sokka half to death. Kunai listed silently as the two talked about a fire nation prison. The boiling rock. She learned that was where Sokka and Katara's father was. It all made sense. The conversation went on for a while until she heard the two devising a plan to sneak off. It was then without hesitation that Kunai came out announcing she was coming too.

"Kunai!" they both exclaimed the two, Zuko faking surprise perfectly. Sokka stepped forward. He couldn't let her put herself in danger.

"Kunai you can't. This isn't a field trip. You have no idea how dangerous it is."

"If anyone knows danger it's me and don't act like it's not true. Plus you"ll need a waterbender." She made a face that challenged them to denote her logic. Though Zuko hated the idea he was speechless. She was a powerful bender and this mission could call for her gracefully finesse. Before Sokka could say a word Zuko cut in to the silence.

"Ok your in. Pack up whatever you need and well leave in a bit. Well take the balloon." he walked off and she followed, pinning him against the wall as they turned the corner.

"I couldn't let you go alone. I'm sorry." she whispered.

"I know. We need you." he kissed her softly. She broke the kiss and nodded mischievously running off to get her stuff.

* * *

><p>"Lovely isn't it." Kunai leaned over the edge of balloon taking in the horizon and trying to keep her mind positive.<p>

"Yeah. Great." said Sokka flatly.

"I still don't think you should be here." Sokka said. Finally Kunai had had it. Since the moment theyd left he had been berating her.

"For the love of Agni! Sokka I'm the only on of us here who can get us safely across the water! I'm the most powerful bender on this goddamn balloon! So you can keep bitching about me being here or you can face the fact that I'm no baby and realize you need me!" she crossed her arms and turned away from the boys rolling her eyes.

"She's got a point." said Zuko looking at her. He let a slight smile creep onto his face as he watched her. She was so sexy angry. The fire in her eyes. They confident way she poked out her chest.

"Face it Zuko. A girl like that doesn't want a guy like you. No offense." Sokka whispered into Zuko's ear. Zuko held back a chuckle. Under any other circumstances, if it had been the old Zuko, he would have tossed Sokka over the side of the balloon without a second thought. Instead he turned to Sokka.

"Yeah. Your right Sokka."

* * *

><p>Zuko watched Sokka as he embraces and reminisced with his girlfriend and father, thinking how nice it must feel. He just felt conflicted, confused. He looked to the sleeping figure of the only ray of sunshine in his life. She was right when she said they needed her. He thought of the seamless way she froze the boiling water beneath them as their balloon began to crash. He thought of the way she and Suki had made an amazing display, nearly defying gravity, holding the warden hostage with with Suki holding him in a headlock and Kunai holding a water blade at his neck. He thought back to the array of feeling when Kunai rescued him from Mai. Fire nearly filled the room and Kunai's face held a terrifyingly beautiful furry that canceled out the usual innocence of her demeanor. Mai must had thrown a million daggers at Kunai yet she blocked each one with a beautiful wave of heat that both slowed and melted the daggers. She spun and landed a sharp kick at Mai's temple, sending her to the ground.<p>

"What? You gonna just stand there pretty boy? Good thing I found you. I was starting to feel feverish." She smiled and grabbed his hand. After liberal chaos they somehow ended up on the gondola. Zuko thought to the way she had fought Azula. He couldn't even really recall her even doing anything to kill her. She dodged and tried to knock her off balance and shot many nerve hitting ice needles but she never fought in malice. He thought back to the fear in his heart when he heard "cut the cord!" and the extreme fear he felt when Kunai smiled and sent ice blades through the cable. As they fell everyone screamed in impending death until the gondola actually hit the water. The gondola took off with only a small bob. A huge cloud of steam covered them. They all looked to the back of the gondola to see Kunai intensely focusing and bending the boiling water just warm enough not to freeze so while simultaneously rocketing them through the water. The group cheered excitedly and Zuko wanted to scoop up his little bender in his arms when the docked. Sadly he realized they were still a secret and it would be long time before he could embrace her the way he wanted to.

"Zuko were almost there. Wakeup Kunai. Ill steer us down." said Sokka's distant voice from the other side of the balloon, shaking Zuko out of his trance. He looked around to see that no one was near them and smiled slyly. He crept over to Kunai and kissed her passionately on the lips. She awoke quickly, her eyes growing wide and then fluttering closed in realization.

"We there?" she asked sleepily, rising slowly to her feet.

"Yeah." he said.

"What did you tell them we were doing in the letter?" she asked, slinging her bag over her shoulder and walking over to where the rest of the group wait for the balloon to touch down.

"Fishing trip." he said.

"Fishing trip? Well we sure did catch some interesting fish." she said looking at the loving scene in front of them. Jealousy flowed through each of them. Zuko ached for the love his mother had for him and wondered longingly what fatherly love was. Kunai wished she had felt what it was like to be loved by a parent as she had been solely ornamentals the few years she had with the her parents. She also longed for that love stronger than love she had from her brother.

They touched down not long after. The group was already suspicious of the trio and were only slightly surprised when it turned out to be something different. It was again Kunai and Zuko who stood off to the side watching the sweet embraces and love. Zuko looked over at Kunai and saw the pain and longing in her eyes. He had to restrain himself from pulling her tight into his arms. He had to think of something to do for her. Something.

**Yes I know its short and yes I know its not my best work but cut me some slack here! Writers block! Dont forget to Review everyone. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! EVEN IF ITS NOT NICE I WANT TO HEAR WHAT YOU THINK!**


	7. Flames

**Hi! Thanks for coming back for the 7th chapter! I think your going to like this guys! Lemon in this chpater so don't read it if you will be offended or creeped out. Heads up I probably won't be updating for a while because I am currently suffering from a horrible case of Writer's Block! If you have any ideas please PM me or REVIEW! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Avatar the Last Airbender**

Zuko! Tell me!" squeaked Kunai. She was being led through the woods with a blindfold on.

"No. It's a surprise." he said teasingly.

"There gonna figure out we're gone." She stumbled on a root and Zuko caught her and kept walking.

"Katara's gone. Aang is stuck with some firebending exercises. Sokka is all tangled up with Suki somewhere. No one will notice." She punched him playfully in the chest.

"Just tell me wh-

"We're here!" he said excitedly, stopping abruptly. He stood behind her and untied her blindfold cautiously. He slowly lowered it from her eyes, terrified of her reaction. Kunai was completely silent. She walked forward and looked at what stood in front of her, breathless and unable to find words.

"I Uh. You've been so... Lately you... I just wanted to." Zuko could barely find the words through the fear. He couldn't imagine what she was thinking. Then Kunai turned.

"Zuzu. It's beautiful. It's truly amazing." she turned back to the springs. On the rock on the other end of the water was a large dragon singed into the rock, surrounded by what seemed like a million candles that melted seamlessly into the fireflies growing in the night. Kunai could feel her heart pounding a million times a second. She couldn't move. She could barely speak.

"You really like it?" he asked.

"Oh Zuzu I love it! It's absolutely amazing!" she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him hard. She pulled away from him and he saw the tears streaming down her soft, perfect face. He wiped them away tenderly.

"Why?" she asked him.

"Because ever since we brought Hokaido and Suki from the Boling rock you've seemed so upset. I know what it feels like to not have family like that. I know I can be insensitive sometimes but I understand. We... we may not have family but... we have each other. I think that's enough." Tears formed in Zukos eyes and he tried his best to blink them back but the fell anyway, running painfully slowdown his cheeks. He turned his head away to hide his embarrassing chills but Zuko turned his face towards hers, wiping the tears away gingerly and smiling at him gently.

"I love you Zuko." she said with a giggle. The sweet yet fearful sincerity of his words both amused and touched her. As much as she loved and appreciated the strong, rough and fearless Zuko, the innocent, sweet and quite unsure of himself Zuko was a nice change. She sighed and smiled widely at him. She ran over to the edge of the water.

"Lets swim!" she giggled. He saw that familiar sparkle and amusement in her eyes and he simply shook his head and watched as she threw of her dress. She looked to him expectantly.

"Hurry up and get your clothes off." she whined, faking irritation. He laughed and shed his tunic and pants all while watching her, her beautiful perfect form made a simple silhouette by the candle and deepening night. Once all his clothes were shed Kunai smiled and dove into the water head first. Zuko walked into the warm waters slowly wading around looking for her. Somehow she had managed to disappear completely. Then out of nowhere he was pulled beneath the surface. As he flailed around and began to float to the surface he was hindered by a pair of hips, startling his. The moment he broke the surface he heard Kunai's adorable laugh ringing through the springs.

"I got you!" she giggled teasingly. Zuko shook his head and although he didn't appreciate being terrified he couldn't stay mad. He came towards her, the water now well above his waste.

"And I'm gonna get you for it." he said in a low sexy growl.

"Your gonna have to catch me first!" Then in a jet of water, she sped around him giggling as he bobbed towards her, trying to get the upper hand. They laughed and laughed and Kunai continued to avoid him. As he came toward her again she dove beneath the water and set off in a random direction. Suddenly a pair of strong arms grabbed her hard beneath the water and pulled her up through the surface.

"Zuzu!" she squealed, sputtering out water.

"You didn't think I could?" he asked, pulling her close to him. They were in shallower waters now and he looked at the way her creamy dark skin glistened under the moonlight and how her white underbindings were almost see through, just enough to leave a lot of room for desire. Now he had a good look at her dragons. They swirled around her, tracing the lines of her thin waist and shooting into the hidden abyss of her bindings.

"Hmmm. Now I know not to challenge you." Kunai said coyly. She looked down and noticed how the moon seemed to catch every ripple in Zukos chest. She put her forehead gently against his, the two giggling quietly as their lips met in a kind embrace. Then without notice the kiss deepened. Kunai felt he water around them quickly warm to a near boil. Zuko ran his hands down her back and had her ass a small squeeze eliciting a gasp from Kunai which he caught in his mouth. Kunai let her legs float up and wrap around Zuko's waist.

"Zuko." she whispered in soft sigh.

"Kunai?" he asked quietly.

"Do you... you wanna?" He asked cautiously, not sure if this was real.

"More than anything Zuzu. More than anything." The words hit him in the core. He wanted her. He needed her. He had her. Kunai ground her hips into his and felt him growing in between her legs. Zuko grabbed firmly on her ass and started to make his way towards the bank. As he left the water Kunai thrust a hand behind her and raised a flat piece of earth from the ground. She jumped down from his waist and put her hand against his chest. She bent the water around from his body to the point she touched on his chest and with a quick snap of the wrist sent it into the water. She then placed her hand on her chest and did the same, their eyes locked in a teasing stare. She flicked her wrist and leaned into him, bringing her lips just shy of his ear.

"I love you Zuko." she whispered.

"I love you too Kunai." He leaned over her as she lowered herself on the platform. She laid back and their lips met again as he got on top of her. He trailed his kisses from her lips to her neck, biting and licking her. He could feel himself getting harder with every moan.

"Oh Zuzu!" she moaned. He laughed and propped himself up on on arm and trailing his other hand down her body, tracing every little curve of her figure.

"Perfect." he said quietly. Their lips met again and Zuko trailed his hand up her stomach until it rested on her soft and sensitive breasts. He searched aimlessly for whatever knot would get rid of the garment when Kunai gasped.

"Oh Zuko! Just burn the damn thing off!" she gripped his back and captured his mouth. Always wanting to oblige his Kunai, Zuko quickly ripped through the fabric with a trail of fire. He came above her and locked eyes before falling down to devour the newly exposed flesh. Kunai moaned and called out as he circled his tongue around her large round orb while his other hand kneaded and massaged other. Zuko, milking her reaction, moved to the other breast. He gently bit on her hard nipples and she nearly screamed from the sensation.

"Should I stop?" Zuko asked looking up at her innocently. He didn't know what that loud call meant.

"Do and I kill you." she growled. He quickly went back to work. Kunai rose her hips to meet his, trying to cause as much friction as possible. Much to Zuko's surprise, Kunai rolled over to straddle him. He stared up at her, the moonlight shining over her like a spotlight. She flipped her hair over her shoulder and gave him a surprisingly sexy look. He was taken aback by the sight in front of him. He could now see that the intricate and colorful dragons wrapped around her perfect breasts. He could feel his underbindings growing tighter than he'd ever thought possible. His innocent Kunai was a tigress. She bent over his and kissed and bit at his chest, swirling her tongue on his nipples. Now her understood her reaction. He moaned and rolled his hips as she arched her back. He rolled them over again.

"My turn." His low husky growl sent shivers through her entire body. He kissed her chest gently and drug his hand down her body to cup her heat. He burned through her lower underbindings quickly and Kunai gasped at the exposure. He gingerly slid a finger over her tight folds, nearly dripping with wetness.

"Your so perfect." he moaned. She called out his name loudly and held him tighter against her body. He had this funny way of saying whatever came to mind. Kunai ran her hands down his back and looped her finger thumbs into the band of his underbindings. Zuko looked into her deep purple eyes. He was always hypnotized by that deep abyss. Suddenly her eyes grew and she turned her face away from him. He cupped her face and turned it towards him.

"Kunai. Love whats wrong?" She sighed and admitted to him.

"I Uh. I've never done this before." Kunai was afraid. She loved him. She trusted him with everything she had. Yet he had been a prince. What was the chance that he hadn't been with other much more experienced girls? Who wouldn't want a prince?

"Kunai. Neither have I." He smiled gently at her.

"Really. I thought... You being a prince-"

"No no no Kunai. I mean lots of girls came around but they didn't like me. I mean who would want a spoiled prince? Besides, they weren't special. Not like you."

Kunai stared deep into his eyes.

"Oh Zuko." She brought his lips down to her.

"I need you Zuko!" she said breathily in between kisses. In response he held her hand and slid it down his side. To the band of his underbindings. He gasped with a slight laugh as she burnt through the cloth. She ripped it off exposing his enormous length. She looked down and marveled at his size.

"You like it baby?" he said in a sexy demanding voice.

"Zuko." she moaned gently. He couldn't wait a single second. He took a second to position himself over her and with a hard thrust he took her. Kunai squealed, unable to let out a decent scream from the shock of the pain. She gripped the rock and dug her fingers as deep as they would go. Try as she must she couldn't hold back tears and they fell speraticlly down her cheeks. Zuko was terrified and started frantically wiping the tears from her face.

"Kunai! Im so sorry Kunai! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry Kunai! I'm so sorry!" He pulled out quickly holding back tears if his own. He hated himself for causing his poor sweet Kunai that much pain. He swallowed hard and rolled off her, reaching for his tunic on the ground. He felt her small hand grip his arm and he turned back to her to see her eyes wide with sweet kindness.

"Zuko. The pain will stop eventually. I want you Zuko. Please." her voice trailed into a near whisper. Zuko swallowed again.

"I... don't want to hurt you."

"Be gentle." She smiled a sideways smile and he smiled back at her. He got back on top of her. He positioned himself at her entrance and slowly came into her, sliding in and out mere millimeters at a time. He wanted so badly to take her full on but the remembrance of her pain helped with his self control. He continued at the slow and gentle pace, coming bit deeper into her with each push. Kunai took deep breaths and tried to familiarize herself with the new sensation. As the pain quickly subsided she found herself thinking that the sensation was odd but the pleasure was growing. She lightly rose her hips to match his pace and he moaned softly.

"Kunai." He took a deep breath and came into her deeper but still at a slow pace.

"Faster Zuko!" she moaned, clutching him to her chest.

"I... I don't-"

"Please Zuko." She pressed her hips against his again. He couldn't resist. He pushed into her faster as Kunai started to moan. She nibbled on his ear making him moan loudly.

"Oh Agni. Girl your so tight." he pumped his throbbing length harder and harder into her and she screamed and moaned his name. He loved the sounds she made. He brought his hand in between them, finding her sensitive numb. He gently rubbed it with his finger.

"Oh! Zuko! Agni Zuko please don't stop! Zuko!" she screamed at the top of her lungs at the pleasure. She felt heat building up in her stomach but not the pain she knew. She threw her head back and let out a scream of fire.

"You like that baby? Oh Kunai." kissed the crook of her neck and bit hard on her smooth perfect skin. She screamed out. It wasnt hard enough to hurt but is was hard enough to send shivers through her which was just what he wanted.

"Harder Zuko!" she squealed. Zuko obliged, pumping barbarically hard and making her scream buck her hips against his. Zuko could feel himself coming so close but he had to get her there before he came. Kunai felt extreme pleasure building in her. Suddenly in a huge wave, ecstasy poured through her body.

"Oh Zuzu!" she screamed louder than she every thought she could. Zuko felt her hot tight walls tighten around him.

"Kunai!" he screamed and emptied himself completely into her. He collapsed onto her and the two both lay motionless, basking in the exhaustion and sweet bliss of each other. Finally, Zuko rolled off of her. Immediately they both missed each others familiar warmth. Zuko gathered Kunai into his arms and she laid her head on his chest and lazily traced circles on his sweaty chest.

"Kunai." he whispered to her.

"Mmhmm?"

"I'm- I'm glad it was you."

"Whadya mean?" she said. She was still seeing stars and wasn't quite thinking straight.

"That you... you were the first girl I ever made love too." he said quietly. Kunai propped herself up on her elbows and looked at him, flashing him a wide smile. She loved those words. "Made love too".

"I'm glad you were my first to Zuzu." She kissed him sweetly and smiled at him.

"Where's my pack?" Zuko asked no one in particular. He sat up slightly looking around. Kunai giggled and shot a small tower of earth from under the pack laying a few feet away. It landed in Zukos lap and he laughed. He opened it and took out a blanket, wrapping it around the two. Kunai snuggled back into his chest and slowly but surely sleep to over the two and they were deep in a peaceful land of slumber.


	8. Friends Keep Secrets

**Hi my loyal readers! This is a longer chapter so be prepared. There might be some minor format wierdnesses. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: Last Airbender. But I will be watching the new spinoff series Avatar: Legends of Korra! Look it up its true!**

**Friends Keep Secrets**

Kunai awoke to soft kisses trailing down the back of her neck.

She moaned contently, shifting her body. Zuko laughed quietly and continued gently ravishing her.

"Good morning Love." he whispered, pulling her closer.

"Mmmm. Good morning Zuzu." He pulled even closer to him, squeezing her against him.

"Did I ever tell you I love you?" he said quietly, still not opening his eyes. Kunai giggled and started to close her eyes. Suddenly she sat up looking straight at the sky. It had to be at least 7:00. Everyone would be waking up soon. Without a word she jumped out of the blanket and started searching for her underbindings. She sighed and shook her head when she found their charred remains and went off in search of her dress.

"Kunai. Sweetheart what's wrong?" He sat up, the thin blanket falling in his lap.

"Everyone's going to be waking up soon!" she squealed. She threw him his pants and looked around for her pants. Zuko sighed.

"I kinda hoped we could just sleep a little while longer." he said sadly. Kunai turned to his sad puppy dog eyes. She walked slowly over to him, kneeling down on the rock platform and kissing him gently on the lips.

"I love you. I love you with all my heart. But they're not ready to know yet." they stared at each other for a moment, locked in each other's eyes.

"Ok! Get dressed!" she said excitedly. Within minutes they were dressed and making their way the ledge where they would make their way back to the air temple. They walked hand in hand, giggling and laughing.

Once they arrived at the temple Kunai could feel the bustle of everyone waking. Kunai placed her finger over Zuko's mouth and stealthily led them down a hallway he didn't know existed. Zuko sighed in relief as they somehow got to his room. Kunai smiled and started to walk away when Zuko grabbed her by her arm and pulled her to him, capturing her in hot embrace.

"You are amazing." he whispered. Kunai just stared at him wide eyed. He smiled and nodded for her to go. And off she went. Slower than she could usually run because of the ache between her legs.

"The fire nation huh?" said Kunai sleepily. They gang were all sitting around the fire discussing what to do next. Zuko had a beach house that they could hide at. Kunai faded in and out of the conversation. She was tired and wanted desperately to make up sleep she had lost the night before.

"So it's clear then. We'll leave in the morning." said Aang. Everyone nodded and went off to their respective tents and rooms except for Kunai. She just stared into the fire. Zuko saw her glazed look and sat beside her once everyone was gone.

"Are you ok?"

"This is really happening. We... were so close." she said. She lifted her hand and started to swirl the fire around absentmindedly.

"I know. Aang's barely got fire bending down. The comet is only a couple months away."

"You've got a funny way of making people feel better." she said in a whiny voice. She turned to him and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Go to bed." he said, kissing her gently on the head.

"Will you come with me?" she whined.

"Come on. Toph would be the first to find us and you know how she'd react." Kunai then came to the subtle realization that she hadn't told Zuko that Toph knew. Before she could say a thing Zuko stood up, offering her his hand. He pulled her to her feet and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Go to bed. You're already too stressed out." He walked off, slowly letting go of her hand. She watched him walk away. She felt so conflicted. Toph was her best friend but Zuko was her boyfriend. She sighed and crossed her arms, deciding a good night's rest would prepare her for the ride in the morning and leave her with a fresh mind.

"Zuko!" Kunai screamed as she was being awoken for a dream by a sharp kick in the side from Toph.

"Zuko? What were you dreaming about? And you're usually the first one up." Said Katara, packing her things in the other side of the room. Kunai just moaned and blinked and rolled over.

"Come on Sweet Cheeks! Get up!" Toph knocked her to her feet with a pillar coming up from the ground.

"Ok Ok Ok! I'm up!" she gathered her bed rolls and started searching the room for the rest of her things.

"So what were you dreaming of?" asked Katara, washing her face with a quick swipe of water.

"Um..." Kunai turned to Toph who just smirked at her.

"We all were at the firenaton and you were all disappearing and you woke me up when Zuko was disappearing." She blurted quickly.

"Oh. Well ok. I understand."

"Hey girls! We're about to go soon!" said Aang.

"Great! I finally woke up Sweet Cheeks! Can't wait!" said Toph uncharacteristically chipper. Aang smiled at her and Kunai could feel Toph's heartbeat speed up. As soon as Aang left both older girls started laughing. Toph turned bright red. Kunai looked at her seeing that she was actually more embarrassed then mad which was unusual. She walked over to her and hugged her tight, much to Toph's dismay.

"He likes you. Don't worry." she whispered. She had to make sure Katara didn't hear. She couldn't be completely sure but she had a hunch that Katara had a thing for a young Avatar. Toph pushed away but Kunai could tell her words helped.

"Ok you heard him! Let's go!" Toph grabbed her stuff and Kunai and Katara did the same. They got to where Appa stood, obviously agitated from being woken up so early.

"Hey buddy. You sleepy?" said Kunai quietly. She snuggled her head in his soft fur of his neck and he bellowed happily. Kunai was the only one other than Aang who talked to Appa. He always seemed to like Kunai. Zuko sat cross legged on Appa's saddle, cranky as ever.

"Come on. We don't have forever." He moaned.

"Ok. Cranky pants." Said Sokka. Sukki giggled at his 'joke'. They linked hands and he attempted to help her up on Appa's saddle. Sukki shook her head and did an intricate flip landing on her feet and smiling. Sokka just stared at her and climbed on. Looking quite defeated. Hokaido climbed on and Katara followed close behind. Kunai started to climb on but was quickly stopped. She was still a bit sore. Zuko immediately saw her struggle and reached out his hand, pulling her up quickly. She tumbled next to him, giggling a bit.

"Ok lets go. Appa. Yip-yip!" And with that Appa lifted off , sending familiar waves of air through everyone (except Aang's) hair.

It was about an hour into their trip. Everyone was bored and trying to entertain themselves. Sokka and Sukki stayed glued to each other. Toph picked her toes. Katara caught up with her father. Kunai and Zuko had talked a bit but the wind was loud and it became a hassle to carry on a conversation. Kunai was just staring off and Zuko watched her. He traced her body with his eyes. He round soft face, her perfect chest that was much bigger than you would know because of her tight underbindings. Her small waste. Her wide hips. He had an idea. He slowly moved his hand over to hers. Gingerly he started to lace his fingers into her slender ones. She sharply turned to him, giving him a questioning look. He rolled his eyes and leaned towards her to whisper in her ear.

"I thought we were trying to ease them into this." He whispered just loud enough for her to hear. She sighed and looked around as if searching for something to reply with. When she said nothing Zuko laced his fingers through hers, giving her hand a gentle squeeze. She looked at him and smiled gently. He smiled back making her smile wider until they were both giggling and looking into each other's eyes. This caught the attention of everyone but Toph who not only couldn't see what was going on, but could care less. Katara looked at the others for an answer and everyone shrugged not knowing what was going on between the two.

The rode for what seemed like an eternity. It was nightfall before they landed and they were all asleep with the exception of Aang, much to his dismay. Kunai and Zuko had fallen asleep after everyone else so they were all surprised to wake up and see the two spooning comfortably. They were equally surprised as they hadn't gone to sleep that way. They both credited it to being firebenders and gravitating to the warmest thing around.

"Oh! Sweet land!" said Toph falling to the ground and kissing the ground beneath. She immediately formed and earth tent around herself they had all barely had a fire going before they heard snoring.

"We need meat!" demanded Sokka to no one n particular. He grabbed his spear and got up to hunt.

"No no no! I actually wanna eat tonight." Said Kunai. She rarely hunted. It was only during times where they need food fast that she volunteered. She was an expert marksman with a bow and arrow. She rummaged through Sokka's stuff for his and went off into the woods. Zuko bit his lip and waited 5 minutes before standing up.

"I'm going for a walk." Said Zuko, shoving his hands in his pockets and roamed off into the woods. Once he was at a safe distance he quietly called out.

"Kunai! Kunai!" Suddenly an arrow shot passed by his head. He squeaked at the same time as a Possum-Chicken. Kunai fell from a tree running towards the dying animal.

"You screamed like a girl." She said as she yanked the arrow from the dead animal. She wrapped it in a cloth and tied it to the end of a stick flinging it over her shoulder.

"Wow." Said Zuko.

"Expert marksman. What can I say?" she said, sexily sweeping the hair from her face.

"Kunai can we talk?" he asked unsurely.

"Sure." She said softly. She threw the carcass and raised up platform from the ground, patting the rock next to her.

"Kunai I... when are we gonna tell them!" He looked distressed and Kunai lovingly placed her hand on his scarred cheek.

"Zuzu. I was thinking after the comet. The we'd all-"

"What! After the comet? That's an eternity from now!" he said standing up and turning his back to her. He couldn't believe she wanted to wait that long. Not only would he have to wait that long to kiss his girlfriend in front of the others but what if this meant she was ashamed of him? What if she didn't want them to know because the embarrassment was too much to bear? He was deeply hurt by the prospect and it translated easily into anger.

"Zuko!" Her reaction took him by surprised. Her command caused him to turn around not wanting to tempt her.

"Point one. Do NOT yell at me! Point two. When are you going to learn to actually use your words and stop throwing temper tantrums like a baby! Point three. Yes you are that transparent." She starred daggers through him and he just stood there afraid to say a word. Kunai sighed and walked up to him and grabbed his tunic, forcefully pulling him into a kiss.

"I don't want this to affect how everyone treats us while we still have a mission .You think I don't wanna jump you every time we're together without worrying about someone finding us?" she stared at him deeply hoping he would get her hint. His lips slowly turned into a smile as he pulled her against him. He pinned her against a tree and quickly began kissing her neck lightly.

"Zuzu! That tickles! Aaah Zuzu!" she squealed in pleasure. Zuko suddenly stopped turning towards camp.

"Goddamnit!" he said angrily.

"What baby?"

"We're... were so fucking close to camp and they're expecting us back soon." He punched a tree with a flaming fist that just happened to ignite the leaves. Kunai quickly swept her hand across the fire, extinguishing it quickly.

"I hate this as much as you do." She said in a low growl .She grabbed her kill, swinging it over her shoulder and walking behind Zuko.

The next morning everyone was excited they would be arriving at the firenation later that day. The quickly decided they didn't have to leave immediately. Katara wanted to find a pond to practice some waterbending techniques. Toph had buried herself in the dirt almost completely, declaring she would not wake up... ever. Sokka and Suki were busy in their tent and Hokaido wanted to tslk to Zuko so they wlaked out into the woods. Kunai had nothing to do so she snuggled next to Appa.

"Appa your just great. Can you help me out Appa? I love Zuko so much and I really wanna tell everyone but with the comet coming wouldn't it be wrong to stir things up? What do you think?" she said looking up at him. Appa let out a low bellow that Kunai took as agreement.

"I know! But I really want to kiss him in front of my friends or get some uninterrupted alone time. It seems like forever since we made love. I know it's only been like 3 days but he is soo hot! Oh Agni he's so gorgeous. Oh Appa what should I do?" she buried her face in his long fur and moaned exasperatedly.

"Well Kunai. I think you should go make out with your hot boyfriend instead of talking to me all day." A faked deep voice came from behind Appa. Kunai froze. She could tell who it was.

"Toph." She said weakly. Toph jumped from behind Appa with a giggle.

"How much did you hear?" she asked quietly.

"All of it! Especially that part about you fucking Zuko!" she nearly screamed. Kunai tackled her, pinning her to the ground as she kept laughing. She gave up, rolling off her small friend.

"I didn't want you to know." She pouted, crossing her arms.

"Why? That bad huh?" said Toph with fake pity.

"No! It was..." she paused, wondering if she could trust Toph with the information.

"Well are you gonna tell me or not! Who am I gonna tell without you murdering me Sweet Cheeks?" she laughed.

"Ok fine. It was amazing! It was truly amazing. I mean it hurt a little at first but it was still just pefect!" she said twirling happily.

"I need details!" demanded Toph. Kunai shook her head and crossed her arms hard.

"No. The specifics of our lovemaking are for us to know and for you to never find out."

"Wow. Us. Our. You guys seem pretty serious. So..." she waved her arms beckoning Kunai to finish her sentence. Kunai just stared blankly at her.

"Ugh. So you should tell the others. Who cares about the comet?" said Toph without thinking.

"Yeah Toph. Who cares about the fate of the world? The others wouldn't understand. They couldn't understand how I feel about him."

"They'll never know unless you tell them." Toph said in an uncharacteristically soft and kind voice.

"I just. We talked yesterday and he just seemed to be so mad like I was ashamed of him. I love him. I really love him." She huffed, trying to hold back tears. They escaped with ease, slipping down her cheeks. Toph held her hands out and Kunai fell into her arms.

"Thanks Toph." She sniffed, wiping tears off her face.

"I needed that."

"This is a onetime deal cuz you were sad." said Toph going back to the normal hard critical Toph. Kunai laughed.

"I get it!" Just as she let go Aang and Katara came out into the clearing.

"Hey guys! Ready to go? I filled up your pouch Kunai." Said Katara, happily throwing Kunai her water pouch. She smiled in a simple thanks as she pulled the strap over her head.

"Yeah but Sparky and Daddy-O are still having boys time and Sokka and Sukki are..."

"Good day all!" declared Sokka, emerging from his tent, Sukki not far behind. They all shook their heads.

"Dad and Zuko should be back soon. Let's get on and wait." Said Katara.

"Not me! I'm staying in my element as long as possible!" said Toph, sinking herself waist deep into the ground. They all rolled their eyes and climbed on. Right before she climbed on, Kunai whispered in Toph's ear.

"You better hurry. Someone might steal a seat next to Aang." Kunai then blocked and rock flying towards her and giggled. The world seemed a bit brighter after a talk with a friend.

**Wow! Poor Kunai! Always putting others first. And sweet Toph. Coming to the rescue! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Please! The button that says review? Click it and tell me what you think even if you don't have an account! Check in soon (hopefully) for chapter 9. What will happen when they finally make it to the firneation? And what were Zuko and Hokaido talking about?**

**Ok guys I know you are all very mad at me for not updating but I am suffering from writers block AND I'm writing a Zutara post war oneshot that I hope you read. So please review because that will give me ideas. If I get ideas I will update faster. Chapter 9 will hopefully be coming soon. It's never taken me this long to write a single chapter but pleae hang in there and review! **

**IF YOU REVIEW YOU GET A COOKIE!**


	9. Old friends and New Enemies

**Well here it it! Finally chapter 9 is here! Chapter 10 isn't far behind!**

**If you are reading this then thank you. Keep reading and tell me if you would be ok with another lemon in chapter 11. Some people have smuttier taste so let me know if that is too much. **

Zuko, Aang and Kunai stood In the courtyard, in their firebending stance. Kunai took a deep breath, focusing on keeping her firebending at par with Aang. She had mastered the art with Zuko yet Aang still had problems with it and if she were to go full on, it would be obvious something was up. Zuko began the combination and the two followed, shooting a ball of fire of average size in front of them.

"Ok. I guess we're done with exercises now." Said Zuko glumly.

"I'm going exploring!" said Kunai happily. Everyone stared at her blankly.

"What? I just wanna check the place out." She smiled and wandered off. She walked quietly through every corridor of the house until she found a small room. She walked in slowly, sensing something different about the room .She came to a small dresser with an ornate mirror. On the dresser was a red hair clip, set in gold. She awed it and gingerly and held it in front of her, watching it sparkles in the sunlight filtering in from the closed window. She slowly raised the clip to her head, softly placing it on the top of her head, smiling at the sight of herself wearing such a beautiful clip.

"That belonged to my mother." Zuko's voice echoed through the room as he appeared in the mirror. Kunai flinched, making a mental note to stop wearing shoes so people couldn't sneak up on her. She turned around.

"I'm sorry Zuko. I… I just found it." She put it back on the dresser.

"It's fine." He walked over to her slowly and picked up the clip, turning Kunai towards the mirror. He put the clip in her hair and watched her eyes glow.

"It's fitting." He said quietly. Kunai looked up at his face, he seemed troubled.

"You don't talk about your mother a lot Zuko." She said quietly, turning towards him. She knew parts of the story. She had left when he was just a boy. Zuko stayed silent, slowly placing the clip back on the dresser.

"What was she like?" she asked, wandering the room. She picked up a scroll and began to open it when he grabbed it from her hands.

"She was amazing and I'd rather you not touch the scrolls." He placed the scrolls on the table relinquishing his grip slowly. He looked at Kunai and he could see that she wanted more.

"She always babied me. I was her youngest anyway. She always used to tell me I was like her little turtle duck. She loved turtle ducks." He smiled nostalgically.

"Azula always hated turtle ducks. She thought they were weak and useless. She and my mother never got along."

"I bet your mother was beautiful." Said Kunai happily. Zuko let his stoic features soften a bit.

"Come one. Let's go for a walk." He held her hand and started towards the door.

"Um Zuko. Can I just ask you one thing?" she asked.

"Sure Kunai."

"When we tell them, the others about…us… are we going to tell them everything. About me being a firebender." She looked so fragile thinking about that day, like she was genuinely scared. He pulled her close to him, kissing her softly.

"That is up to you, Love." With that they walked off, hand In hand only releasing their grip when they could hear their unknowing friends.

"It's great to finally be out!" said Kunai twirling. They had decided to go into town since they were low on food anyway. Kunai was excited to finally get an excuse to wear her firenation reds. She loved red.

"You got a point. We finally get to have human contact with other people. You guys get real boring real fast." Said Toph unsurprisingly.

"At least you guys don't have to wear stupid hats. This thing itches!" whined Aang, scratching at his cap.

"This cloak isn't that pleasant either." Said Zuko referring to the cloak he had pulled over the the left side of his face. Kunai giggled.

"You know we can't forget to get-" suddenly she stopped, staring ahead.

"Agni. It can't be." She whispered excitedly. Suddenly she started walking forward.

"Hikari! Hikari!" she called out. A woman of about 20 turned to her.

"Kunai? Oh Agni! Kunai!" The woman, Hikari, ran towards Kunai, embracing her while squealing and laughing.

"Oh Kunai let me look at you! Oh you've grown up so much! Has it really only been 6 months?" she said, awing Kunai. The others walked up, quite confused. Kunai was quick to introduce everyone.

"This is Hikari everyone. She was like a sister to me when I lived with the militia. Hikari this is Katara, Aang, Sokka, Toph, Sukki and…" she paused when she looked at Zuko.

"…Haru. So is the rest of the militia here?" she asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Yes actually. Me and Aki are the reason we even stopped to come into town. We had to find a real physician."

"Wait. You and Aki?" she asked excitedly.

"Yep. We were married not long after you left and now…" She patted her stomach lovingly.

"…we've got out first little one on the way." Kunai squealed happily, showering Hikari in congratulations, and hugging her tight. Just then a tall lanky man came up to the group.

"Well if it isn't little Kunai."

"Aki!" she hugged the man and he laughed, swinging her around.

"So what are you doing in the firenation?" he asked.

"We're waiting here until the comet." She whispered.

"You're attacking on the day of the comet? Well it seems that you could use some help with that. I'm leading the militia now and I bet everyone would be more than happy to fight."  
>Kunai turned to the group.<p>

"This is exactly what we need! More fighters!" she squealed.

"Let's talk about this somewhere else. Follow us." Hikari said. She started off towards an area of wood and they followed not far behind. Kunai and Zuko fell behind the group.

"They're going to find out who I am soon enough." He said. She simply shrugged and smiled at him.

"So that's it then!" said Sokka happily. The group had just spent the whole day talking with the militia. Kunai had spent most of the day hugging and meeting up with friends and playing with babies who she had missed grow up. It was long past sunset.

They had decided the militia's sword fighters would take to Ba-Sing-Se taking out individual soldiers while the benders would go with Kunai on an aerial attack on the firenation palace. Zuko had been revealed very early on and surprisingly everyone took the news quite well except for a few young boys who bent rocks at him.

"It's time we left. It's getting late." Said Aang rising to his feet. Kunai stood with the others, turning to everyone.

"It's been so great to see you all again. And it's an honor to fight with you all." She smiled. Hikari rose to her feet and embraced Kunai. The girls stared at each other, exchanging girlish giggles. Kunai bent some water out of the air and put the small ball of water in her friend's hand. The group watched as the girls did and intricate hand shake ending with the water being bent into a frozen flower. They giggled and let the water drop to the ground.

"I never thought I'd see you again Hikari." Said Kunai, her eyes glazed over with nostalgic tears.

"I never thought I'd see you again, lil sis. I love you!" she said, taking Kunai in a deep hug one more time.

"Well. I'll see you on the battlefield." Said Kunai. Hikari smiled and Kunai followed her friends, letting a tear slide down her face.

"Zuko stop. You're overexerting." said Kunai, watching Zuko wince as he went through some exercises.

" Nothing a little workout can't fix. Aaah!" he held his arm on his back, falling to the ground, much to the amusement of the others.

"Ok. You're done. Come with me and I'll work the knot out for you."

"I thought Katara was supposed to be the one playing mom." Toph laughed, blushing when Aang laughed too. Kunai just rolled her eyes and led Zuko off to his room.

"Sit." She demanded, pointing to the bed. He obliged. She got on her knees behind him and placed a hand on his neck. It was hot but he couldn't feel any fire. Kunai giggled her young uplifting giggle.

"I've been practicing. All it takes is a little focus. I'll show you sometime. Take your shirt off."

"Hmm. And why would that be?" he asked coyly, taking off his shirt.

"So I can get to the huge knot in your back, idiot." She teased. She began massaging his back with her boiling hands. The deep radiating heat quickly got to work on his tight and strained muscles. When he felt he was as healed as he needed to be, he scooted back on the bed, drawing Kunai into his lap.

"You know we never really got another chance to-"

"…make hot, passionate love?" she finished, tracing her finger down the ripples in his chest. He just smiled and brought his lips to hers, slipping his tongue into her mouth. He pulled her tunic top over her head, breaking the kiss for only a moment before capturing her mouth again. He moved to her neck, lightly nipping on her skin. She moaned softly, releasing wordless praises. Kunai rolled her hips against his lap making his already rock hard length grow even harder with anticipation. He tangled his fingers in her hair as he layed her down against the bed. That was the moment that made everything change. Forever .

Outside, the gang was relaxing with melon juice when they heard a scream from inside the house. They all stood, unaware of the cause. Then they heard the scream lud and clear, word for word.

"Zuko! Stop! Get off!" They all turned to each other, looking for confirmation of what they'd just heard. Sokka was the first to talk.

"Let's go! Who knows what he could be doing?" he said angrily. Toph followed behind them, silently. She knew there was a slim possibility of Zuko hurting Kunai but there was also a host of other reasons for her to be screaming those words. The true reason being that Zuko fingers were stuck in Kunai's thick black hair. When he laid her down he pulled her hair hard from her head. Try as they must they couldn't figure out how to fix the problem .As they struggled in bed the team suddenly burst in. The two sat up shocked, somehow finding a way to untangle themselves. For a moment in time they all just stared at each other as Kunai clutched the blanket to her chest and everyone looked bewildered. Toph and Kunai's eyes met and Toph wished she could take that pain away from Kunai.

When reality had sunk into them both Kunai and Zuko started searching for their clothes and the words to eplain themselves. Sokka jumped at Zuko only to be held back by Aang. He was screaming something about rape and Kunai rolled her eyes, trying hard to keep her composure.

"Sokka. Zuko wasn't trying to rape me." She said quietly.

"How long has this been going on?" asked Katara. Kunai's eyes grew wide and she looked to Zuko, then to the window in the room. Unsatisfied with the silence, Katara spoke again.

"When did this all start?" her question just got worse and worse. Kunai felt trapped. She backed away from the group feeling a painful amount of gravity about the situation. Tears started forming I n her eyes when suddenly she headed towards the window. Just as she was about to jump out to find sanctuary,  
>Zuko grabbed her amr, looking lovingly at her. She turned fiercely at him.<p>

"When this all blows up… I don't want to be here." She nearly whispered. And with that she lept. Zuko sighed and puffed up his chest t turn back to the group.

"I suppose it's up to me to explain." And that he did. He told them all about her fever. He told them about how kissed him in the woods. He told them about their night at the hot spring, sparing as many details as possible. He told them everything. When the story was gone they all sat there in silence.

"So… so Kunai was a firebender?" asked Aang finally. Zuko could sense where this was going and quickly went on the defensive.

"Yes but she-"

"She could have taught me firebending."

"No. She wasn't a master. She couldn't-"

"She lied to us. She betrayed us!" Aang stood up from his tantrum and began storming away. Before he could make it out of the hallway Zuko spun him around.

"Listen. Kunai may have lied to you but that was only to protect you. I trained her because I knew what it was like to be an outsider. So don't you every call her a betrayer again. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go find her." He said it in a low tone so drenched with anger and hostility that Zuko couldn't scream. He struggled to make it outside. The anger of hearing them berate Kunai and the realization that it maybe was them against the world was almost too much to bear.

Everyone followed close behind him, trying to keep quiet as to not make Zuko angrier than he already was. They heard screaming coming from the distance accompanied by the roar of fire. They all shrunk at the sound but Zuko kept on determined to find her. Eventually they found the her. She was laying on a patch of singed grass, crying and screaming as steam rose from her body, her dragons extended almost to her fingertips. She felt them coming but did nothing. There was nothing to do. Everyone paused, not sure how to handle the situation. They watched as Zuko walked up to her, placing a hand on her sunken shoulder. She looked up at him and met his golden eyes. She glanced back at the group.

"I'm scared." she mouthed. He just looked at her. His eyes said enough. They said I'm here for you. I will protect you. It will be ok. She whipped her face and stood, turning to everyone.

"Why didn't you tell us you were a firebender?" said Katara more awe struck then angry.

"Firebending was my only secret growing up .Not only was I nowhere near a master but had anyone known they would have hated me." She stared challengingly at them. Everyone was speechless but Kunai quickly broke that silence.

"Zuko and I are in love. We didn't tell you because we knew this would happen and we didn't want to mess everything up before the comet. We have a lot to prepare for so remember what we're here for." They all looked at her with nothing to say. She had a way of being unquestionably right. Slowly they all headed back to the home in silence. Zuko draped his arm across Kunai's shoulder and Kunai wrapped her arms around Zuko's waist .Suddenly Toph spoke up when they were halfway there.

"Ok I can't take this anymore! Sparky I gotta tell you something!"

"Toph don't!" Kunai squeaked.

"It's for your own good Sweet Cheeks. I knew the whole time!" Everyone was silent. Zuko stared at Kunai, his expression unreadable.

"If I knew and didn't freak out then you guys should too. Your all so uptight." And off she went. Toph could do that. Drop a bomb and leave as if nothing had happened with this crazy confidence. Kunai turned to Zuko. He shook his head and stormed off.

"Zuko!" she called after him. As much as she wanted to run after him she knew it would be best to let him cool off.

Kunai dropped her hands to her sides and let tears drip down her cheeks. Everything she never wanted to happen… happened.

**Review and get a cookie!**

**Review and tell me if a lemon in chapter 11 would be too much**


	10. Forever

**This chapters is gonna be shorter than the others. Thats just how it worked out. **

**If you are reading this then thank you. Keep reading and tell me if you would be ok with another lemon in chapter 11. Some people have smuttier taste so let me know if that is too much. **

The next days seemed to be spent in complete silence. Kunai didn't talk at all to Toph. Katara along with Sukki tried their best to break the ice but everyone was tense, hurt or angry in their own way. Zuko didn't speak to Kunai at all. He was succeeding in making it seem like pure anger but in reality he was hurt badly. Kunai was supposed to trust him. He didn't care if everyone else was on their toes when he was around but Kunai was supposed to trust him. It hurt that she though the only way out of Toph knowing was to lie to him. Was he really that bad? Did he really still come off as a brute and a tyrant? As much as he tried he could not shake those thoughts. One day he sat alone in the courtyard.

"Zuzu?" came a small voice from behind him. He tightened up.

"Zuzu I'm sorry." she sat down behind him. Zuko remained silent, crossing his arms hard. He couldnt find anything to say.

"So you're still not talking to me? What do I have to do Zuko? Talk to me." she pleaded.

"Fine." she said angrily. Kunai stood up, fighting back tears and trying to sound tough.

"You know when you promised you'd love me forever... well forever is a hell lot longer than this!" She stormed away, quietly sobbing. Zuko turned just to see her stomping away. He traced her fading body with his eyes wanting so desperately to hold her against him, to smell her familiar scent of flowers, to feel her soft lips pressed against his, to taste her mouth again. He curled up in a ball and let a thin trail of tears drip down his face.

She wished she was in hell. Hell was probably better than this. Kunai lay in her bed shrinking and crying a bit more with each crash of thunder. There was a horrible storm outside. Kunai hated storms. Katara loved them, despite the noise, she loved the feeling of her element. Toph was fearless and the others could care less. Kunai was terrified of storms and this was the first bad one she'd been in since she left the militia. Back when she was with the militia, during storm she would always crawl into Hakiri's sleeping bag. She couldn't sleep during storms without someone there.

You could credit her fear of storms to it being so uncontrollable. Some people would say it was because the night Gorou died if was storming or that the night that her parents were killed there was a lightning storm.

Kunai squeaked as she saw lightning flashing through her window. There was no way she could sleep tonight unless... there was no way. She knew there was one way she could go to sleep and kill two birds with one stone. Still she couldn't bear the rejection. Suddenly a crash of thunder rang through her room. She immediately jumped out of bed and scurried down the hall, getting to the room she was looking for.

Meanwhile, Zuko was in bed. His thought and the storm were keeping him up. He couldn't get his mind off on Kunai. He knew she was terrified of storms and this was a doozy. He could see her curled up restlessly. Suddenly he heard his door creak open. He rolled over, looking tiredly at the floor. He saw thin, defined legs. He traced them up to ample curves, covered in thin, white bindings and finally a baby doll face, draped in raven hair.

"Um Zuko. The- the storm is really bad and... and well... c-can I uh... c-can I sleep w-with you tonight?" she asked in a mousy voice. Zuko looked at her, dazed for a second. He pulled back the cover.

"Come on. Get in." he said. Kunai ran across the floor, quickly pulling herself under the cover and laying so her back was facing Zuko. Zuko instinctively wrapped his arm around Kunai's waist and warmed himself, sensing how cold she was. He wanted so badly to caress her and run his hands down her perfect body. He moved his hips back, not wanting her to know if he got... excited. He could feel her body unnaturally tense. It was his turn to talk.

"Kunai?" It was her turn to be silent.

"Kunai, I'm sorry I've been so mean the past days. I'm not mad at you." he said quietly. Kunai shifted but said nothing. There was nothing to say.

"Kunai it's just that... you felt like you couldn't tell me that Toph found out. You were supposed to trust me Kunai. The fact you didn't trust me it..." He took a deep breath, summoning every bit of courage he had to tell her how he really felt.

"... it hurt. It hurt a lot Kunai. When I said I'd love you forever I meant forever." He could feel hot tears running down his cheeks. Kunai rolled over to look at him.

"Zuzu. Toph is my best friend." she said in a quiet whisper.

"I know! I know!" he ran his hand to her cheek. Kunai wrapped her arms around Zuko holding him tight against her. She'd missed this. His strong arms squeezing her so tight she might break, his intoxicating scent of ashes and bee-bom. Slowly, Kunai pulled away from him. Her purple eyes met his golden ones as their lips gently came together. They kissed sweetly and gently at first but they both wanted more. Zuko squeezed her ass, pulling her towards his growing erection.

"Oh Zuzu. Mmm." she moaned. Zuko gently slipped his hand down the front of her underbindings, pushing in a finger gently. Kunai moaned into his shoulder, biting in pleasure. Kunai slid her hand down Zuko's rippling stomach, stroking his manhood through his bindings. Zuko moaned a deep moan that sent shivers through her body.

"Agni! Kunai don't stop. Mmmhhmm." Zuko gently pulled Kunai's underbindings down her leg and started at her upper bindings, massaging and her breasts, eliciting a series of beautiful moans. Kunai rolled them over, straddling him, rolling her hips to created as much friction as possible. Kunai pulled her upperbindings over her head, throwing it off to the side, her eyes locked with Zuko's. He put his hands on her sides, tracing them up to her breasts. She tossed her head back. He took in this sight, getting harder and harder until he was practically throbbing. Kunai could feel him and bent over, pulling down his bindings, teasingly dragging her fingers down his body. Zuko lifted his hips so she could remove the bindings. She through the garment aside, staring at his huge throbbing length. This was her first look close up. Zuko put his hands on her hips, raising her above him. He slowly guided her down and they both groaned. Zuko slowly pumped her up and down. He put his thumb on her nub in between them.

"Zuzu! Oh Zuzu don't stop! Oh Zuzu!" she moaned loudly. She bucked her hips making him let out a loud, surprised groan. Kunai lowered herself to Zuko, kissing him and nipping at his chest.

"You... you don't have to be so gentle with me, Zuzu." Kunai gasped. Zuko, not being one who needed to be told twice, starting pumping her hips harder and harder. Kunai squealed into his chest as he moaned wordless praises. Zuko could feel himself getting close. He started frantically bucking his hips and pumping her against him, wiggling his thumb against her nub. Kunai squealed as she fell over the edge in an amazing orgasm.

"Zuzu!" she screamed into his chest. Zuko came hard, emptying himself into her.

"Kunai!" he screamed. They both lay motionless, basking in sweet afterglow. Kunai slowly dismounted his, burying herself in his chest.

"Zuzu?" Kunai asked quietly.

"Yeah baby?" he asked, kissing her on the top of the head.

"I love you."

"I love you too. Forever." They shifted to the position where they started, Zuko holding her tight against him. Kunai drifted off to sleep, silently thanking the storm.

Zuko woke up before Kunai. He looked at the sleeping girl snuggled in his chest. Her dark skin contrasted his pale skin. Her eyes contently lidded. Zuko rolled out of bed, slowly to make sure she didn't wake. As he stood he bent over the bed, brushing the hair out of her face and gently kissing her lips.

"I love you." he whispered. Still deep in sleep, she rolled over with a quiet moan. Zuko smiled, pulling on his underbindings.

"Zuko!" Sokka's voice screamed from behind the door. Zuko quickly ran to the door.

"Sokka! Keep it down! Kunai's sleeping." he said in a harsh whisper. Sokka looked past Zuko to Kuna's sleeping figure.

"Sorry. It's just everyone's up and you're usually the early riser."

"Yeah. I had a long night."

"I know. Did you forget me and Sukki are in the next room 'Zuzu'?" Sokka teased. Zuko felt his face get hot.

"Yeah. Well... Uh bye." he said, quickly closing the door.

"Mmm. Who was that Zuzu?" Kunai asked sleepily.

"Well hello sleepy head. Just Sokka." Kunai nodded and stuck out her hands.

"Come back to bed." she moaned.

"Everyone's wondering why we're not up."

"Pleeeeaaasseee." she mewled. Zuko laughed and rolled his eyes, crawling back into bed. Kunai straddled him and laid on his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"I missed this." he said quietly, resting his hands on the small of her back. They lay there for a while, silently enjoying each others company. They finally decided to get up. Kunai scurried off to her room to get her clothes. As soon as she got to her room she sank to the floor in giggles. For once the prospect of having to face everyone didn't seem so bad. She'd had the best night of her life with the man she loved more than anything.

**No reviews means no cookies!**

**If you are reading this then thank you. Keep reading and tell me if you would be ok with another lemon in chapter 11. Some people have smuttier taste so let me know if that is too much. **


	11. The Ember Island Players

**It's here finally! Sorry for the wait but I hope it will be worth it. This is based on the ember island players episode (forgive me if it says "emerald"). Because this is MY story there will be discrepencies. I hope you like it! Please review. **

**Almost forgot lemon ahead. A drunken lemon at that so if it is offensive or disturbing don't read it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights of ATLA**

"More ferocious! Is that the best you got!" screamed Zuko fruitlessly. Kunai watched with the others as Zuko went through their exercises. Kunai could say honestly she could care less about their form and more about watching shirtless, sweaty Zuko. She started to tune into what they were doing when she noticed how hard Zuko was trying to get Aang to embrace fire. She had an idea.

"Zuko!" she called out. He turned to her.

"Let me." She said. He was about to say something but was silenced by her hand slowly running over her chest as she walked by. She had that kind of power. She nodded to Katara as he pulled the water out of her water bladder, throwing half of it over to Katara.

"Freez it around his hands." She said as they both stood on opposite sides of Aang.

"I don't see how this is going to work." Said Aang.

"Trust me." Said Kunai. The girls froze the robs of water around his hands.

"Ok . Keep it frozen Katara. Now Aand I want you to shoot fire." She demanded.

"How am I supposed to-"

"I know what I'm doing! Now do it! I wanna see fire!" she screamed ferociously. Aang, terrified of Kunai, focused all his energy to his hands, trying to shoot fire. The globes of ice dripped a bit and turned red.

"Keep it frozen Katara. I didn't tell you to stop, Aang!" she screamed. Aang kept trying and the globed stayed frozen. Both girls were sweating from exertion. Zuko smirked, finally understanding what she was doing. Aang tried and tried. Suddenly a pain shot through his body and he fell to the ground.

"That's good Katara. Now step back." She stared down at Aang, lying on the ground in pain.

"What did you do to him?" asked Toph angrily. Kunai smiled, still staring down at him.

"You feel that heat? You feel that pain built up in your stomach? Now let it out." She said stepping back. Aang looked up at her confused.

"Don't fight it." She said soothingly. Aang obeyed and opened his mouth, a huge wave of fire shooing in every direction. Aang lay motionless on the ground, quivering a bit. After a while he stood up.

"What did… what did you do?" Aang stammered.

"Remember that fever I got back at the air temple? Fire gets built into your body. That is what you're aiming for." She said with a smile.

"You're insane." Said Aang with a chuckle.

"Yes she is." Said Zuko wrapping his arms around her from behind her. Kunai giggled.

"Down boy." She laughed. She saw the others awkward faces and giggled as she grabbed his hand, making her way over to where everyone was sitting.

"You guys are going to have to get used to us being together."

"So it seems my little bombshell didn't destroy you guys forever." Said Toph.

"Yeah .We worked _everything_ out last night." said Zuko trying to kiss Kuna's neck. Kunai scooted over and punched him in the chest.

"Private!" she said pouting. She turned to Katara who looked surprised.

"So you guys…"

"Yeah. Oh come on Katara. I'm a whole 2 years older then you." Katara shrugged.

"Wait… what are you guys talking about!" screamed Aang. Kunai fell over onto Zuko's lap in a fit of laughter.

"You mean you didn't hear them last night?" As soon as she said it she was hit in the temple with a rock.

"What was that for? I can't see them in the air!"

"You're not the only one who can throw rocks." said Kunai.

'We're in a play!" screamed Sokka as he ran across the courtyard, dragging Sukki along with him. They all stared oddly at him as they ranted and raved about a play being put on about them. Then he told them who it was by: Ember Island players.

"Give me that." said Kunai snatching away the paper.

"What's wrong?" asked Zuko.

"The Ember Island Players. They put on a play about my militia a few years back."

"And…" asked Toph.

"And is there anyway I can get backstage so I can beat the hell out of every single least one of those bastards?" Everyone nodded, seeing no reasons to challenge and angry Kunai.

"So let's go see it!" said Sokka. They all looked at each other and nodded collectively. It was going to be an interesting night.

Kunai and Zuko sat together. Zuko wrapped his arm possessively around her shoulder, partly to show the others they were serious. As the play started they both realized they wouldn't be in the play for a while.

"What do you wanna do till this play gets good?" Zuko said to Kunai in a husky whisper.

"I've got a few ideas." She replied lacing her arms around his neck. She teasingly started at his neck. She titled his head and captured her mouth. He loved the way she smiled while they kissed, her giggled tickling his lips. Before he knew it, Sokka was smacking him on the back of the head.

"Hey Sparky. Your on." Zuko frowned, wrapping his arm around Kunai and looked at the stage. His jaw dropped at his portrayal. He looked at Aang, Sokka and Katara who were obviously as displeased as he was. Kunai sighed watching intently at the stories she'd never knew happened. She watched as Sokka kissed princess Yue and she turned into the moon spirit. She turned to tell Sokka he'd never told her that when she saw Sokka crying. She bit her lip and turned to Zuko who gave her a questioning look. She motioned behind her and drug her finger down her face like a tear. Zuko nodded and leaned towards her.

"Am I really that humorless?" he asked sincerely.

"Well you're cute so it's ok." she said, trying to be kind. He frowned at her and she pecked him on the lips making him crack a smile.

Intermission finally came and they all quickly went outised.

"That was terrible!" reeled Aang. Kunai sighed. The characters were terrible but she hadn't shown up yet so she wouldn't understand.

"I'll be back." said Kunai.

"Where are you going?" asked Zuko.

"Trust me you'll like it." She whispered. She smiled and went off. Zuko slumped against the wall, dreading the rest of the play. Intermission ended oh too soon and as painful as it was they couldn't help but file back into their seats.

"Where's Kunai?" asked Sokka as the lights lowered. Just then, Kunai slid next to Zuko, her cloak closed tightly around her.

"Made it." She said happily.

"Where'd you go?" Zuko whispered to her. She giggled and opened her cloak, revealing a bottle of rice wine. Zuko's eyes widened and he smirked. Kunai, with a bit of waterbending, quickly discarded the cork and took a swig, passing him the bottle.

"Yummy." She said. Zuko happily took the bottle, wrapping his arm around her. Soon the play started off with Toph ,who's portrayal surprised them all. Kunai laughed hysterically, gasping for air. Zuko looked at her, taking another swig of the rice wine seeing the effect it had on her already. The play progressed slowly without anything eventful. Suddenly Kunai leaned forward.

"I'm about to be on stage!" she squealed happily. The group walk around in the city, quipping and saying stupid things when suddenly there was a whoosh. A thin woman appeared from the bushes with a bow and arrow.

"Who are you?" Kunai frowned at her characters voice. It was ridiculously high pitched. Zuko laughed and Kunai snatched the bottle from him.

"I'm the Avatar! These are my friends!" said Aang's character with a giggle.

"Oh. That's great! I though me and my friends would have to skin you alive!" her character said with a giggle as many ruffians with swords appeared from the bushes. Kunai gripped the bottle and drank a little more. A large dragon came from nowhere.

"Kunai! You must join the Avatar and save the world! But you may never have children!" said the dragon.

"Ok!" her character giggled with a kick. Her character than started flailing around, shooting blue and white ribbons as rocks flew around.

"Is that supposed to be dancing!" said Kunai angrily. Zuko tried to get the bottle from her but she twisted away from him, shooting him a dirty look. For the next few minutes Kunai watched in horror as her character giggled and bended and danced and killed mercilessly. Kunai bit down on her lip, thinking back to the disaster that the play about her militia had been. She thought back to the scene where her brother had died and how she was shown as an evil killer. At least here she had some emotion.

Next was the scene of Zuko and Katara in the crystal caves.

"I have to admit Prince Zuko, I really find you attractive!" said Katara's actress. Kunai leaned forward out of Zuko's grip. Kunai tilted her head, polishing off the last of the rice wine. Zuko leaned forward.

"Kunai that…" Kunai moved over angrily and stared at the stage.

"Besides, how can he ever find out about... this?" she flinched as the two embraced. Zuko looked at her trying to find the words, a feat made harder by his clouded thoughts. Zuko's character appeared on stage in between Azula and Iroh.

"Well, my brother, what's it going to be? Your nation, or a life of treachery?" said Azula's character.

"Choose treachery, it's more fun!" said Iroh's character. Zuko let go of Kunai and leaned forward, taking another swig of the rice wine.

"I hate you uncle! You smell, and I hate you for all time!" Zuko's eyes grew wide and he slumped back in his seat.

The next theme was of the group fighting the Dai Lee. Kunai groaned as she watched her character taking bad guys out with hard rocks and giggling as she pierced through them with arrows.

"The Avatar is no more!" And the act ended. Kunai hurried out of the theater.

"Kunai!" Zuko called after her. He followed her out to the balcony. She was bent over the banister sobbing quietly.

"Kunai nothing every happened between me and Katara."

"I know! I'm not that drunk, dammit! That doesn't mean you don't have a thing for her!" she said angrily.

"Kunai I don't love Katara. I love you." He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him.

"Katara's so sweet and innocent and I'm that. Some crazy fucking militia kid killing everyone in fucking sight!" she said angrily.

"The play is stupid and wrong and Katara's sweetness is boring. You're exciting." He said quietly in her ear. She turned to face him, still wrapped in his arms.

"You're just lying cuz you're drunk and horny." She pouted.

"Drunk yes. Horny yes. But lying, I am not. Now kiss me." He pulled her towards him, kissing her passionately. He firmly grabbed her hips and lifted her onto the banister. Kunai giggled and wrapped her legs around Zuko's waist.

"Mmm. Zuzu. You wanna do me right here?" she moaned teasingly. She ran her hand down his pans, feeling his hard member and stroking it back and forth.

"Oh you do." She giggled as he rolled his head make and moaned.

"Aaarrgghhh!" They both turned to meet Aang's equally stunned face. Kuna quickly jumped off the banister and ran off while Zuko just stood there, his legs slightly crossed.

"Trying to get it on with my girlfriend…" Zuko grumbles angrily as he walked past Aang. The play was starting back again and Zuko took his seat. Kunai came back and sat next to Zuko offering him another bottle of rice wine. He smirked and took a swig, passing it back to her.

"Hey you guys got wine?" whispered Sokka harshly.

"Yes and you can't have any." Replied Kunai.

"Why?" Sokka whined.

"Because it's my money!"

"Then why does Zuko get some?"

"Because he's my boyfriend and I'm going to get him drunk, drag him home and take advantage of him." Kunai turned back around proudly and looked over at Zuko who was blushing.

"You're too tense." She giggled, kissing him on the cheek and passing the bottle back to him. The play was just at the invasion and they all looked at each other wondering what could possibly come next few minutes were terrible and they all watched in horror. Kunai shoved her head into Zuko's chest as she watched his character die at the hands of Azula. Zuko held her gently kissing her on the top of the head. The whole group let out an audible gasp as they watched Aang's character be taken down by a wall of fire. By the end of the play the second bottle of rice wine was completely dry. The two held hands s they made their way back to the house.

"I can't believe 2 whole bottles of rice wine didn't help." said Kunai much to the surprise of the others. She started laughing hysterically when she realized no one but Sokka knew they had been drinking.

"Ok you are too drunk. I'm carrying you home." said Zuko bending over for her to climb on his back. She happily jumped on his back.

"Onward steed!" she proclaimed. He laughed and ran past everyone and their confused faces.

"Zuzu?" Kunai asked quietly.

"Yeah."

"Did you really say that to your uncle?" she asked quietly.

"I might as well have. He loved me and I was horrible to him." he sighed angrily.

"Toph once said she talked to him and he was like always talking about you and he loves you and stuff but he's kind of weird. That's what Toph said." Kunai rambled.

"Really?" said Zuko. He smiled a by and hiked Kunai up on his back, running off towards the house. Once they got to the house Zuko continues to his room.

"Zuzu let me down. I gotta go to my room."

"Nope. You are staying right here Missy." he closed he door and put her down, swiftly pinning her against the wall. He pulled her leg up and kissed her in a sloppy wet embrace. He forced his tongue into her mouth and their tongues fought for dominance in some sort of dance. Zuko reached up Kunai's dress, ripping her underbindigs off and throwing them to the side. Kunai pulled at Zuko's tunic and before it was completely off she started at his pants. Before they knew it, he was down to his underbindings. Zuko looked at Kunai and frowned.

"You are wearing way too much clothes." he said in a low voice. He grabbed her dress and pulled it over her head and through it across the room. He bit down on the cloth of her undebindings, pulling at it with his teeth. When this didn't work he used his usual approach and burned it off.

"Much better." he moaned into her shoulder. He latched in to her breast, swirling his tongue and biting her hard nipples.

"Oh Agni! Zuzu!" she moaned loudly. She grabbed on to the bulge in his underbindings making him moan in surprise. She started stroking him faster.

"Kunai. Don't stop." he moaned quietly. He ran his hands down her body.

"Kunai you're so perfect. So sexy." he said dreamily. He slowly put a finger in her hot folds. Kunai squealed in delight, bucking her hips against his finger.

"Oh you like that. Tell me that you love it." Zuko demanded.

"Oh yes Zuzu! I love it Zuzu!" she screamed. He laughed and slipped in another finger.

"Don't stop Zuzu! Please Zuzu! More!" she choked between screams. He slowed down his pace, his fingers dripping with moisture.

"Stop teasing me!" Kunai demanded, a slight slur in her words. Zuko pulled off his underbindings, throwing them over his head.

"How flexible are you?" he said slowly. He grabbed her leg and pulled it over his shoulder.

"I like that." he moaned. He entered her slowly and they both let out loud moans. He pushed faster and faster into her.

"Oh yes Zuko!" she screamed. He slid his hand up her stomach, possessively massaging her breast.

"So sexy." he moaned absentmindedly. He captured her mouth, feeling her getting closer to her peak. He was just realizing what effect alcohol had on him. It was going to be a long night. He felt her body quake and her walls tighten around him.

"Zuzu!" she screamed loudly. Zuko continued pumping back and forth and Kunai gave him a questioning look.

"Trust me love." he whispered. Kunai squeezed him close to her, rubbing her sensitive breasts against his chest.

"Oh Zuzu, I do trust you!" she squealed. Even in a thoughtless haze from alcohol and an amazing orgasm she knew it would be a long night.

**I love sexy endings! Review Review Review!**


	12. The world

**I'm so glad I pre-write all of my chapters. Since you waited so long I'm know this one is short but be nice ok. PLEASE REVIEW PEOPLE!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to ATLA**

**The world**

Kunai wasn't sure what woke her up but as soon as she was awake she dreaded it. Her head was pounding. She wasn't sure where she was **or** what happened the night before. She moaned and rolled over to see Zuko sleeping peacefully beside her. Slowly things started to come back to her. She smiled despite the pain at the fun they had experimenting all night. She frowned as he memory went back further to the horrendous and painful excuse for a play they had experienced last night. With a sigh Kunai rested her head on Zuko's chest. She stayed there comfortably considering until Zuko stirred.

"My head." he moaned. He looked at Kunai staring up at him.

"Hi." she said quietly.

"Hey." he said with a small laugh.

"What do you say I make us some tea to cure this hangover?" he said, rolling over. He slowly stood up, clutching his head. He picked up his underbindings and started pulling them on when he notice Kunai staring at him in admiration. She couldn't help but gape a little at his perfect naked body. He smiled and returned the favor, tracing his eyes over her perfect curves, partially covered by a thin red blanket. She was perfect. Perfect.

"Well if it isn't Mr and Mrs. Alcoholic." Toph happily greeted Zuko and Kunai as they came into the courtyard hand, in hand.

"One night and a bit of rice wine doesn't constitute alcoholic." said Kunai.

"I'm gonna get some herbs for the tea." said Zuko. He kissed Kunai softly on the forehead making her blush. He walked off into the woods and Kunai couldn't help but love his noble walk.

"You look terrible!" exclaimed Aang.

"I'm hungover Aang." said Kunai dully, plopping down next to Sukki.

"What's that mean? And what was up with you and Zuko last night on the balcony?" Kunai stared at him for a moment.

"Aang... do you know where babies come from?" Kunai asked making everyone giggle a bit.

"They... they come from Agni right?" Everyone started laughing hard and Aang just looked lost.

"I'll explain it to you later little buddy." said Sokka, clapping him on the back.

"What's going on? What's so funny?" said Zuko coming to join them. He quickly made a small fire in the fire pit.

"Really? You were gonna do it right there on the balcony?" said Sukki, still giggling. Zuko blushed and turned back to the fire, starting the tea.

"Do what?" demanded Aang. Sokka shook his head.

"Come with me. We gotta have a long talk. So when a boy really loves a girl..." His voice trailed off as the two walked off.

"Katara you haven't said a thing." said Kunai, noticing her friend's uncharacteristic silence.

"I was just thinking. Why didn't you tell us you were a firebender. It just never made sense to me." said Katara quietly.

"When Gorou died... all of the leaders of the militia kept going on and on about how evil the fireneation was including the firebenders. I felt like one of them. I felt like I was a part of the monsters who took Gorou. You know we never buried him. They took his body." Kunai could feel hot tears running down her face. Zuko lovingly rested his arm around her.

"I never told anyone. I was sure everyone would hate me. I was already a nobleman's daughter." Kunai looked up at Katara who's large blue eyes were glazed over with tears.

"I'm so sorry Kunai. I never knew."

"No no it's ok Katara." said Kunai. She looked around to see Sukki wiping away a few residual tears. Even Toph had a noticeable break in her stoic appearance.

"So you got any more questions?" said Sokka, returning with his arm around an even paler Aang.

"No. I think I've learned enough." said Aang. Everyone giggled a bit. Zuko handed Kunai a hot cup of tea. She smiled at him, bringing the temperature down a bit before raising it to her lips.

"Wow Zuzu! This is delicious!" said Kunai happily. Zuko smiled, sitting next to her.

"I want some!" said Toph.

"No Toph this is a special recipe my Uncle taught me to cure hangover. Uncle doesn't drink often but when he starts there's no stopping him." He sipped his tea, burning his mouth. He let out a small shriek. Kunai giggled a bit placing her hand on the cup and cooling it down.

"What would I do without you?" said Zuko dramatically. He kissed pecked her gently on the lips, making her giggle and blush.

"You guys are gross." complained Toph.

"Oh you want gross?" Zuko said. He hurried his head in her neck, pretending to ravishing her making Kunai laugh uncontrollably.

"Zuzu! Stop Zuzu that tickles!" she squealed. Toph pretended to throw up and Zuko laughed, milking her reaction. Everyone spent the day pretty much like that. No practicing. No training. No worrying. No talk of the firelord. Just lounging, waisting time, enjoying each others company.

"Beach party!" screamed Sokka. Not a single person hesitated as they all stripped down to their underbindings and headed to the beach. While Sokka started building his 'Sukki' sculpture and Aang and Toph started with their sculptures, Kunai and Katara jumped into the water, forming ice boards and gliding seamlessly across the water, splashing and laughing for what seemed like an eternity. Suddenly a blast came from nowhere. Kunai jumped off her board landing on the sand in a fighting stance when she saw who the attacker was.

"Zuko! What are you doing?" Toph screamed. Zuko was unfazed and continued attacking Aang. Kunai threw her hand out in front of Toph who was on her way to killing Zuko. Kunai, not wasting time, jumped up on the roof behind the two. She waited; stealthily following them until they were on the ground in a safe place. She landed between the two and before either could say a thing she raised a box of earth around each boy.

"Now before I put these down know that I'll come at the first on to attack!" Kunai stated fearlessly. After a moment she loaded the boxes. Zuko stared at Kunai and noticed something different about her. She was quite often the peace maker and when in situations like this her eyes were hard yet calm. Now they had a fire in them that shook them both to their core.

"Zuko! Courtyard! Now!" she demanded. She walked straight to the courtyard and, feeling as if he had no reasonable choice, Zuko followed. Once they were within the courtyard Kunai turned to him sharply.

"What the fuck were you doing?" she screamed.

"Aang needs to be training. The comet is coming soon and you're all out playing on the beach!" he screamed, trying and failing to math her anger.

"Don't you think we all know that? We have to fuckin save the fucking world! Don't you fucking think that we deserve some time to just forget about the fact we have to save the world and we may not make it!" she screamed louder. Zuko was sure the others could hear. He sighed and looked at Kunai. Her stance was wobbly and unsure. Her eyes were wild and broken. Something was off.

"Kunai what's wrong. This isn't about me attacking Aang is it?". He stepped forward and placed his hand gently on her shoulder. Much to his surprise she jerked away.

"Don't touch me." she growled. She walked away and he followed far behind to meet the others.

"Zuko we know what this war means to you. We understand." said Katara kindly. Kunai leaned against a tree still fuming for a dangerous cocktail of reasons. She drowned in and out as many loving words were exchanged. She watched the group hug and Katara gave her a quizzical look. She simply lowered he head again.

**Oooooh! What's going on with Kunai? Tune in whenever I get to posting chapter 13 to find out. :)**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	13. Waiting and Wondering

**Hello my friends! I** **know I took me an eternity to update but here it is! **

**PLEASE REVIEW PEOPLE!AND TELL YOUR FRIENDS ABOUT MY STORY!**

**Disclaimer:Aang:What are you doing?**

**Me:Just writing a fictional story about you.**

**Aang: Who do you think you are writing about us? You don't own us!**

**Me: Well I'm trying to tell the readers I don't own you and you keep interrupting**

**Aang:…oh….sry**

**Me: Now if you will… I do not own the right to ATLA**

**Aang: Ok then. Thank you.**

**Waiting and Wondering**

Aang was missing. Not hiding. Not off somewhere. Missing. Zuko was taking them to some sketchy earth nation bar where they met up with a young girl with an amazing badger mole. When that didn't help they went in search of Iroh. Katara steered Appa as they followed the mole. Kunai sat by herself, staring at Zuko who stared off into the sky. She knew what he was thinking. It was something about Iroh. Something about how he had hurt him so. Something about how hard it would be to be reunited. She tied to get her mind off of him. She didn't want to talk to him so why think of him. She thought of how the militia had trackers to lead the others to wherever the gang was going. She thought of how great it would be to see everyone again. But still her mind continued to Zuko. Her beloved Zuzu and all he must be going through. They landed soon as the girl informed them Iroh was close. It was just as they were discussing camp that they were confronted by a group of men. The white lotis. Kunai watched as they all embraced each other. Kunai knew only King Bummi and Sokka's sword fighting teacher. She bowed to King Bummi who promptly swept her up in his arms. She smiled and moved to - and bowed respectfully.

"Well if it isn't the little archer girl." he said kindly, bowing to her.

"It's nice to see you again." she beamed.

"We're looking for Iroh." said Zuko sullenly.

"He is at camp beyond the wall. Come with us." They followed the men silently though they all had an understood happiness.

"Kunai?" Zuko surprised her from behind.

"Yeah." she said, regaining her composure.

"Are you ok? I mean everyone's been kinda off since Aang went missing but you seem different." he said lovingly.

"I'm fine." she said, crossing her arms tight against her chest. Zuko shook his head. It was no use fighting her now. They walked until they met a small camp.

"Let me gather our reinforcements." said Kunai. She walked ahead of the group and let out a series of loud whistles. Suddenly about 50 people, ranging from 10 to 60, came from the bushes.

"I'd like you to meet the active fighters of my militia." she said, sweeping her hand across the horizon of people. Kunai walked over to a group of teens, glowing with smiles.

"I missed you guys so much." she beamed.

"We're so fucking excited to be fighting with you!" said dark haired girl. She was short but very shapely. Her eyes were small and a light brown, wild with excitement. She looked to be a little younger than Kunai.

"Calila is right. This is our first real battle! I love you guys." said a tall boy. He was a bit lanky but his sleeveless shirt showed definition. He had light hair that hung in loosed curls at his shoulders. He had to be at least 20 but had a sort of childish look to him.

"Sheo you are so odd." said a tall girl of about 17 with wide light eyes and soft, kind features.

"You're one to talk Vawn." said Kunai with a giggle.

"The comet is in 3 days right? That means we have time to get to know everybody!" said Sheo in his usually boyish happiness.

"Well than come with me." Kunai led them to where her friends were.

"Sheo, Calila, Vawn this is Sokka, Sukki, Aang, Katara, Toph and Zuko." she said, pausing as her and Zuko's eyes met.

"It's awesome to meet you guys. Hey, you're kinda cute." said Calila, leaning towards Zuko.

"He's cute and he's mine." said Kunai possessively, sliding between the two.

"Oh. Sorry Kunai girl." she shrugged.

"You'll have to excuse Calila she's a bit of a wild card." said Vawn. Kunai laughed.

"Calila, Sheo and Vawn and I were training to be specialized battalion leaders. Calila is an expert in hand to hand. Things like nerve pinches and-"

"and I basically kick ass full on." said Calila as-a-matter-of-factly. Kunai giggled.

"Sheo here is an earthbender and he specializes in sword fighting. He can actually make full swords at the same pace I make arrows." she said.

"Can I show them?" Sheo asked sweetly. Kunai giggled and nodded. He smiled wide and stepped back. With three swift movements of his arms he shot a sword into the sky and it landed perfectly in his hand.

"That's ok. But does it work?" said Sokka discerningly. Sheo just smiled innocently and looked to Vawn. She pulled a mango from her satchel and through it in the air. Without even looking, Sheo swung the sword through the air, slicing the mango perfectly. Sokka stayed silent for a moment. Sheo smiled and dropped the sword, letting it break into pieces as it was nothing but dirt.

"Ok... pretty impressive."

"And last but definitely not least is Vawn. She and I were going to lead a battalion together. Vawn is a maser waterbender. Our focus was bending in general." said Kunai, hugging her friend.

"It's so nice to see you again." said Vawn. The group stood around, happy with their idle chit-chat.

"Well if it isn't Kunai." came a voice from behind them. They all turned to the voice except Kunai who stared off, not wanting to see who the voice's owner.

"Long time no see, sweet girl." he said. Kunai turned slowly.

"Don't call me that, Crico." said Kunai in a low voice.

"Why Sweet girl? You mean you don't love me anymore?"

"I never loved you."

"And she loves me." said Zuko, wrapping his arms around her.

"Looks like she's not that into you." he hissed, seeing how uncomfortable she was in his arms. He was tall and firm. His eyes were a cold dark gray and he stood with Zuko's bravado without the nobility.

"Crico, get out of here." said Kunai, her eyes low, avoiding eye contact.

"I'm just trying to get back in touch with my old friend." he hissed with resentment. He walked off with an arrogant swagger.

"Kunai who was that?" asked Zuko firmly.

"No one. Just someone I used to know." she said quietly and walked off.

"Kunai!" he called after her.

"Zuko I just... I kinda wanna be alone tonight." she lied. She walked off into the woods and fell down by a large oak. She cried quietly by that tree, feeling scared and lonely.


	14. Whats is and was

**It's here! It's finally here! I'm so so so so so so sorry for the ridiculous wait! I will give you all virtual cookies for being loyal to my fic. This one is also longer to make up for the ridiculously short chapter preceding this one. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA or a certain sexy firebender. **

**Chapter 14**

**What is and was...**

Kunai didn't return to camp until early morning, feeling as the privacy of an earthtent would protect her from having to verbalized what was going on within her.

"Zuko was worried about you. He's probably in Iroh's tent." said Sokka when he saw her. She nodded and walked over to the red tent in the center if camp. As she approached it she could feel elevated heart rates. She sat down in front of he tent and listened carefully to the tender words her Zuzu and Iroh were sharing. Slowly a tear dripped down her face from a mix of painful emotions. She rose quickly and tried to walk off quickly so Zuko wouldn't see her.

"Kunai! I was worried about you." said Zuko. He gathered her into his arms and kissed her gently. She returned the kiss but there was something missing.

It was just at sunset. Kunai was sitting in front of a small fire, twirling it around and flicking it out periodically. Zuko sat far behind her, watching from afar hoping he could gain some insight.

"Kunai. Do you maybe wanna go do some earthbending exercises with me? I haven't had a good partner in a while." Kunai turned to see Sheo.

"Hi Sheo! Yeah of course. Just give me a second." Sheo smiled and walked if into the woods.

"Should I be worried about you and that Sheo kid?" asked Zuko walking up to her.

"Oh if course not. Sheo's like a little brother to me." she said truthfully. She and Sheo had been friends since the first day with the militia. She had always been fond of his odd and boyish demeanor. Even though he was 4 years older than her, she loved him protectively like a little brother because he had a tendency to be a bit naive.

"Well then... should I worry about you and that... What's his name? Cricket... Crocky-"

"Criko. He is no one to me Zuko." she said coldly.

"I gotta go. Sheo will think I died if I don't meet him." She kissed him gently on his scarred cheek and walked off. Zuko watched her. He walk was tight and careful. He gently touched his cheek and sighed, wondering what he was going to do with her.

"You stance is off. Everything about you is off." said Sheo. From anybody else that would have been a horrible insult but she knew he was right and her little brother never lied to her.

"I know Sheo. I got a lot on my mind."

"Do you want Pinangmelon juice!" he asked excitedly.

"What in Agni's name is that?" she asked with a giggle.

"It's pineapple juice and mango juice and melon juice all mixed up! I'll go get some." he beamed. He ran off and left Kunai there. Though she was deep in the woods she knew her way back and enjoyed a bit of solitude.

"Well well well if it isn't little Kunai all alone." came a terrifying his from the woods. Kunai turned sharply.

"So what, Crico? Did you follow me?"

"You know I dont know what a hotty like you is stuck with some scared up firnation scum."

"Don't you dare talk about Zuko like that!" she hissed.

"Tell me what was wrong that made you say no back in Ba-Sing-Se before you left?" He stepped closer to he and she backed away.

"Nothing was wrong Crico! I was just showing a bit of sanity by not agreeing to marry you."

"You were in love with me! I could have given you everything!" he yelled, pure anger seeping through him.

"I was never in love with you! You made up that fantasy because I had a crush on you when I was just a girl!" she screamed.

"Just a girl huh. What does that make you now huh?" he said. Suddenly he jumped at her, pinning her to the ground.

"A woman?" she struggled and kicked, unable to bend because her arms and legs were pinned.

"Did you know that Calila has taught me some nerve pinches?" he hissed as he dug his thumbs into her wrists. He let go of her arms and watched as she twitched, unable to move.

"What did you do to me you bastard!" she squealed.

"Well now you can't move now and that means little Kunai can't bend. And let's face it that was all that was special about you." He grabbed onto her dress, pulling it up so it gathered at her chest.

"My my my. You sure have filled out well." he said. He fell back down on her, biting hard and licking her neck.

"Please Crico! Stop!" she screamed in disgust.

"Shut up bitch." he whispered. He smacked her hard across the face. She squeaked in pain.

"What does that firebender of yours do huh? Does her squeeze your breasts?" he hissed. He grabbed onto her breast and squeezed hard. The pain was unbearable and Kunai screamed.

"Scream all you want!" he teased. He tried to kiss her, shoving his tongue deep into her throat. She bit down on him and he yelped.

"Enough of this." he said angrily. He backed up onto his knees and pulled his pants down.

"Please! You don't want to do this! Please! ZUKO!" Kunai screamed.

"Zuko can't hear you now." He grabbed her hips and pulled her up into his lap.

"ZUKO! HELP! ZUKO!" Kunai screamed. Crico laughed and put his hand up her dress. Kunai could feel the tears running down her face.

"ZUKO!" she screamed so hard her throat hurt. Crico let out an evil chuckle. Just as he started to pull at her underbindings a figure flew through the air and tackled him, pinning him to the ground.

"You fucking bastard! I'll kill you!" Kunai turned to see Zuko. He was landing sharp punches at his face. He raised his fist and started to form a fireball. Suddenly Sheo came from the woods along with Calila and Vawn. Sheo grabbed Zuko, proving to be stronger than he looked.

"He's not worth it! Get off him! He's scum Zuko! He's not worth it!" she said. Sheo nodded to Kunai and Zuko rushed over to her, Calila on the other side of her. Zuko gently stroked her face.

"It's ok Kunai. I'm here love." he said quietly. Calila ran her hands over Kunai's arms.

"He blocked her nerves." she growled. She quickly tapped Kunai's wrists and stomach in an intricate pattern. Kunai gasped and sat up. Her eyes were wide with surprise. She looked to see Vawn and Sheo locking Crico in a pair of earth cuffs. Calila went over to them, smacking Crico across the face and digging two fingers into his neck making him nearly collapse, Vawn and Sheo supporting arms.

"You better be lucky I didn't block the nerves to your heart you half-hanged, worthless fucking bastard." said Calila in a low whisper. They walked off in silence except for Crico pained moans. Zuko helped Kunai off the ground, sitting her down on a rock.

"Kunai are you ok?" he asked. He gently touched where a bruise was forming on her face.

"I'm fine. Just get my skin." she whispered, pointing to her water skin on the ground. He quickly grabbed it and placed it in her lap. She pulled a small amount of water out and quickly healed the bruise.

"Kunai I'm going to ask you this one more time. Who. Is. Crico." he said. Kunai sighed and he sat beside her.

"He... we met when I was about 10. We used to be friends believe it or not. I was so infatuated him. Then we got older and things changed. He became mean and forceful. One time he knocked me over and started punching me in the ribs just for fun. Then one day he asked me to marry him out of nowhere. When I told him no he threatened to kill anyone who came close to me. He said if he couldn't have me no one could." Tears slowly dripped down her face.

"I swear to Agni, Kunai, that he will never hurt you again." he said quite seriously. Kunai continued to cry as Zuko lifted her chin and kissed her gently. She kissed him back, tears still pouring from her eyes. He pulled away to look at her, still sensing something was wrong.

"Kunai what has been going on with you lately. Are you mad at me?" he asked sincerely. Kunai shook her head and looked away. Zuko fell to his knees in front of her.

"Kunai please... talk to me." he said in barely a whisper. Kunai looked at him. His golden eyes were glazed over a bit and she realized she had no choice.

"The comet is in 2 days Zuko. In two days everything is going to change. In two days I could lose... everything." She paused, sucking in a sharp breath to hold back her tears.

"Kunai don't say that." said Zuko.

"Why Zuko? Why shouldn't I? It's true! If we make one mistake I could lose my friends, the only family I've ever had and... Zuzu I could lose you." She stood up and and stared at him. Zuko stood too but said nothing.

"Zuko... I love you. I don't wanna live without you." she whispered. Zuko pulled her to him.

"Kunai we're not gonna lose and I'm not going to leave you." he said forcefully. He didn't believe the words he was saying but he couldn't let Kunai stay like this.

"You don't know that Zuko!" she screamed, shrinking into his arms. She could feel tears dripping onto her head. For a second they stayed like that, clutching each other so tight that the other though they'd break in half.

"Kunai… you are the most powerful warrior I've ever met and I can take Azula. But if it does end up that one of us… one of us…" he chocked. He took in a deep breath.

"I love you. You are the most amazing thing that has ever happened." he said. He sobbed quietly and squeezed her a bit tighter.

"I love you too Zuko. I really didn't think it was possible for me to find someone until you Zuzu." She said quietly into his chest. Zuko took a deep breath and held Kunai in front of him, looking into her deep purple eyes.

"We have each other now Kunai. Why not make the most of it." he said with a small smile.

"Oh Zuzu!" she said. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. She buried her face in her neck.

"Kunai!" Zuko moaned. He sank to the ground, letting his legs splay out in front of him with Kunai straddling him. Usually, when they went at it, they were slow and deliberated, trying to savor every bit of each other, but now they were frantic. Zuko pulled Kunai's dress over her head and through it frantically. Kunai then started at Zuko's top, resisting the urge to simply rip through them. Once the buttons were undone she slid the garment off of him, feeling familiar shivers course through her bodie as she caressed every muscle.

Zuko snipped through Kunai's top underbindings and quickly went to the lower ones, burning through them and throwing the charred cloth away. Zuko ran his hand up Kunai's stomach, cupping her breasts possessively. Kunai let out a small moan into Zuko's next as she kissed his neck passionately. She rolled her hips, trying desperately to create as much friction as possible making Zuko let out a low moan. His pants were getting tighted by the second. He started pulling at his pants, nearly ripping the off until he was down to his underbingings. Kunai shoved her hand roughly into his underbindings, stroking his growing erection.

"Oh Agni! Kunai don't stop! Oh Kunai!" he moaned loudly. Kunai kissed up Zuko's neck and captured his mouth. They kissed with a certain passion they had never felt before. Kunai singed through Zuko's underbindings, releasing his throbbing length. Zuko broke the kiss, looking down at Kunai's hips. He slowly cupped her ass and raised her above his manhood, slowly lowering her down. Kunai through her head back and moaned as he started pumping her back and forth. Kunai flung herself forward gnawing on the crook of his neck. She rolled her hips hard against his.

"Zuko!" she screamed! He was hitting that spot in side of her that only he could.

"Kunai! I love you Kunai!" he moaned. He held her against him, her breast pressed against his body. Kunai arched her back, her hard nipples rubbing against him.

"Zuko! I love you Zuzu!" she screamed.

"Harder Zuko! More Zuzu, more!" she demanded. Zuko started frantically thrusting into her. They both moaned and screamed in unison, holding each other tight.

"Oh Agni Kunai! Kunai I'm gonna… Kunai!" he moaned loudly.

"Zuko! I need you Zuko!" she screamed. She could feel herself going over the edge.

"Zuzu!" she screamed as she climaxed. Zuko moaned loudly as he came. With a few slow thrusts he had completely emptied himself inside her. They stayed there, Kunai draped over Zuko's shoulder, panting in afterglow. Kunai eventually came off his lap and the two laid on the ground beside each other. Their eyes locked as they lay there, completely nude, in the woods beneath the light of a full moon. Somehow their hands met and interlocked.

"I love you Zuzu." Kunai said quietly.

"I love you too, Kunai." said Zuko.

They dressed and started walking back to camp, Kunai with her arms around Zuko's waist and Zuko with his arm wrapped around Kunai's shoulder. When they finally emerged at camp the first one to come over was Aang.

"Kunai are you ok? We heard what happened." he said.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Kunai said quietly, a small honest smile on her face.

"Hey Aang me and Kunai are gonna head to my tent. Can you just tell the others where we are?"

"Sure!" said Aang happily. The two giggled and walked to Zuko's tent. Once they were inside the sank to the floor.

"You're all mine tonight." Zuko whispered to her. They were on their knees facing each other. Kunai slowly shed her dress as Zuko pulled his shirt off. Zuko crawled towards her as she laid on her back.

"You are beautiful." he said.

"Really?" she asked.

"Of course." He kissed her neck gently. He trailed the kisses down to her collarbone, stopping teasingly close to her breasts.

"Mmm Zuzu." she moaned happily. He continued to kiss her all over her body, tracing the dragons with his tongue.

"You. Are. A. Tease." she giggled. He ignored her and continued kissing down her stomach, placing one teasing kiss on her wet heat. Kunai moaned hoping for more but Zuko kept kissing down the inside of her legs.

"Zuzu please." she begged in a quiet moan.

"I love you so much. You know that?" he said with a giggle. He loved it when she begged for him. He was hard but he wanted to savor every bit of her. Kunai placed her hand on her stomach and lowered it slowly. Zuko looked up and saw her wandering hand, quickly grabbing hold of it and kissing her hand before pinning it by her shoulder.

"If you insist." he said slyly. He came over her dripping heat. He slowly ran his tongue in between her folds. Kunai moaned loudly and arched her back, the new sensation sending sharp waves through her body. She shook and weighed beneath him.  
>"Zuzu! Don't stop! Oh spirits Zuzu!" she half screamed. Zuko held her down with one hand as her hips continued to buck in their own. Zuko found her sensitive clit with his tongue and gently flicked it back and forth. Kunai wordlessly moaned and called out, tangling her hands in his long dark locks. Pleased with her reaction, Zuko began flicking his tongue in and out of her and gently caressing her nub with his free hand.<br>"Zuko!" she screamed. She arched her back and moaned as she felt her self coming. Her walls clenched and Zuko frantically licked up her juices. Kunai panted and let her eyes flutter closed. The world was spinning and her orgasm still lingered in every nerve of her body. Zuko kissed up her stomach, across her collarbone and finally captured her lips in a sweet and passionate embrace.  
>"Mmm." Kunai moaned. She lifted her hands to Zuko's chest, trailing it down his stomach and gently dragging her fingernails across his abs. She reached the hem of his pants, pulling them down painfully slow. She finally pulled them down to his knees and he frantically pulled them all the way off. Kunai grabbed a hold of Zuko's throbbing erection stroking it back and forth, much to Zuko's to surprise.<br>"Kunai!" he moaned, the pitch in his voice rising. Kunai milked his reaction, pumping her hand faster.  
>"Don't stop! Spirits!" he called out. Kunai slowed her pace.<br>"I want you now." she said quietly, the words dripping off her swollen lips. Zuko stared down at her, more than happy to oblige her. He gently came into her as they let out simultaneous, passionate moans. Zuko began pounding into her and Kunai bucked her hips hard against him. Kunai sunk her nails into his back, clutching him possessively against her, arching her back so her nipples pressed against his chest. Zuko buried his moans in her neck, biting and sucking on the sensitive skin.  
>"Zuzu! I wanna be on top!" she demanded. Before Zuko could move her, she was rolling him over to straddle him, pressing her hands to his chest. Zuko grabbed hold of her hips and pumped her up and down as hard as he could. Kunai squealed and moaned. With every thrust he tested her limits, pressing against her back wall. Zuko arched his back and moaned loudly. Even after their many escapades she was still tight and still drove him crazy.<br>"Kunai! I love you Kunai! Oh Spirits Kunai!" Zuko moaned desperately.  
>"Zuzu! Yes Zuzu! Please Zuzu!" She rolled and bucked her hips against him. Finally, Kunai reached her peak.<br>"Zuko!" she squealed.  
>"K-Kunai!" Zuko chocked as he came harder than he ever had. With a few slow pumps he was done. Kunai dismounted him and lay beside him, burying her head in his neck.<br>"Kunai. Love, you're amazing." he said between pants. Kunai just moaned contently and snuggled against him. He was always so warm. Kunai, on the other hand, lost heat quickly. During sex she'd scorch and as soon as it was over her body temperature would drop dramatically. Zuko held her against him, a bit of steam rising off their bodies. While usually they'd spend the afterglow giggling and smiling, now they just held each other, desperate for each others touch.  
>"I don't ever want this to end." Kunai said quietly as Zuko sealed them into a sleeping bag. Zuko looked at her and tears glazed his eyes. He swallowed them back and smiled at her.<br>"Me neither, Love. Me neither." He held her tight against him and kissed her forehead as they both drifted off to sleep.

**Ok so I usually dont do thi sbut I must. I am reading this fanfiction called "Midsummer Madness". It' so freaing awesome. It's odd and sexy and disgusting and disturbing and confusing and wierd and awesome! Check it out! Please! I would hope someone would do this for me so I'm doing it for her. I'm completly sure its a girl. She said so. Please Review. Thank you to whoever currently review every chapter of my story. You were my inspiration to finish chapter 14. Please Review and tell me how many chaps would be too many so I know whether or not to make a sequel. **

**Love you bunches! **


	15. One Day

**Hey! This chapter came much faster! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA. If I did it would be very sexy!**

**Chapter 15: One Day**

Zuko was walking across the empty courtyard of he palace. Kunai watched from afar as a robed figure holding a firelord crown appeared from the shadows and approached him. Zuko knelt, his back facing the figure. As he waited to be crowned, the figure threw off the robe revealing their true identity. Azula. Her eyes were wild as she drew a dagger, Zuko kneeling unknowingly.  
>"Zuko!" Kunai screamed. She tried to run to him but she was stuck. Her legs seemed melted into the ground. She kept screaming hard.<br>"Zuko! It's Azula!" she screamed. Zuko still didn't seem to to hear her. Azula examined the knife and with a contented smile, jammed it into Zuko's back. He wails and fell to the ground.  
>"Zuko!" Kunai screamed. Her heart pounded and suddenly her legs were unstuck. She ran as fast as she could which wasn't fast enough. She watched as Azula dawned the robe once more and dissapeared into nothingness. Kunai finally reached Zuko's motionless body. She fell to her knees, cupping his head.<br>"Zuko?" His eyes opened gently and he coughed, a bit of blood dribbling down his cheek.  
>"Kunai." he whispered affectionately. Kunai frantically tried to bend the water out of the humid air but it seemed as though her bending wasnt working. She tried to conjure up the water to heal him to no avail.<br>"Zuko!" she cried defeatedly.  
>"It's ok Kunai." he whispered, blood trickling down his lips.<br>"Zuko no! Please don't leave me!" she begged through her sobs.  
>"I love you." he said in a quiet moan. Then slowly his eyes rolled back and his chest heaved one last time.<br>"Zuko!" Kunai screamed, her throat burning from exertion. She screamed wordlessly at nothing as she clutched his body, blood drenching her shirt.  
>"Zuko! Zuko! Zuko!" she screamed.<br>"Kunai wake up! Kunai!" She was being shaken hard. She opened her eyes wide, still confused to see Zuko above her, shaking her vigorously. She gasped and grabbed onto Zuko, crying into his shoulder.  
>"It's ok. I'm here. I'm right here. I'm alright. It's ok." Zuko said comfortingly, rocking her back and forth. Kunai cried harder into him, finally waking completely. She shook violently in his arms and he held her tighter, kissing her gently atop the head.<br>"I'm ok Kunai. It was just a dream. Don't worry. You're ok." he said, squeezing her gently and rocking her back and forth. She took in all he was saying, repeating the words in her head. _Zuko is ok. He is alive. Its all ok. You're ok_. she said to herself. Finally she pried herself from his arms and wiped the tears from her face.  
>"You want to talk about it?" he asked gently. Kunai's lip quivered at the thought. Zuko picked it up quickly.<br>"You don't have to say a thing if you don't want to." he said. Kunai nodded and took a deep breath.  
>"Come here, Love." he said with a smile, opening his arms as he laid back. She snuggled into his chest and took slow deep breaths, savoring his familiar and soothing scent. Zuko stroked her back, whispering to her gently.<br>"It's alright Kunai. I've got you. You're ok. I'm right here. Ssshhhh. I'm right here." he said. He didn't have the heart to tell her he'd been having similar nightmares. He continued to whisper to her and rub her back until he heard her sigh quietly and her tense muscles relax, signaling she had finally fallen asleep. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, falling into a troubled, restless sleep.

Kunai awoke slowly, drifting in and out of consciousness for a while before finally settling on the side of awareness. She wiggled a bit and Zuko in response squeezed her tighter against him with a quiet moan. She felt as if she might simply break in two from the force but she could honestly care less. Slowly she turned to face Zuko, moving mere inches at a time as to not disturb the firebender. She looked at him deep in sleep, his face contorted into a small troubled frown. She examined him. He had sharp features, less rugged than Sokka and less feminine and Aang. No matter what, even deep in sleep, he had a certain nobility to him. He was handsome by any means. She raised a finger to his scar, gently tracing the rough skin with her finger. She had never seen it as much of a deformity as a part of him. It wasn't really ugly, just a bit surprising at first glance. She continued dragging her finger down his jaw line, gently running her finger across his lips. Waking from the tickling sensation, Zuko smiled, his eyes still lidded.  
>"Good Morning Kunai." he said happily. Kunai smirked and pecked him on the lips.<br>"We probably overslept. We should get up soon." she said.  
>"Nooo. Don't you wanna cuddle?" he said, obviously still in a thick sleepy haze. Kunai rolled her eyes, defeatedly.<br>"Fine." she said, trying to sound annoyed. She pressed her back into his stomach as he wrapped an arm around her waist. She laced her fingers through his and sighed contently. Someone would come and wake them up when absolutely necessary.  
>_<p>

"Oh look! Its Zuko and Kunai! Or should I say Mr. and Mrs. Anti-Sleep!" said Sokka as the two approached the center of camp hand in hand.  
>"What's that supposed to mean?" said Kunai with a small yawn.<br>"It means that yet again you two kept me and the rest of the camp up with your endless screaming!" Sokka crossed his arms and pouted, dramatically turning away from the couple. They both blushed and looked each other with a small giggle and sat with the others.  
>"At least you guys aren't sleeping as late as Iroh." said Sukki.<br>"You know, I think I'm the only one who hasn't met Iroh." said Kunai.  
>"Well go get acquainted and wake him up!" said Sukki. Kunai smiled, accepting the challenge and happily bouncing off but not without giving Zuko a small peck on the cheek.<br>"So Sparky, what are you gonna do after the war's over huh? Maybe settle down with a certain little Avatar's Apprentice?" said Toph. Zuko chuckled.  
>"I guess so. Once everything calms down and-"<br>"Oh how nice! You're already planning for marriage! How sweet!" barked Sukki, staring intently at Sokka who seemed completely oblivious.  
>"Look man. All I'm saying is that don't rush into it. You gotta be free as long as you can. Plus firenation royalty like you ought to be able to get his hands on any concubine he- OW! Sukki! What was that for?" said Sokka, rubbing his side where Sukki had jabbed him. She just smiled a sarcastic spiteful smile and turning her back.<br>"Disregarding my idiot brother... you're gonna he firelord right?" asked Katara. Zuko frowned thoughtfully.  
>"I was expecting my Uncle to take his place as firelord. It is his birthright." he said.<br>"It's you birthright too, Zuko." Katara said. Zuko sighed and slumped his shoulders.  
>"I- I couldn't be firelord. My uncle would make a better firelord than me and besides it's his rightful place."<br>"Enough of this sad stupid political shit! Who wants to here what I'm doing!" said Calila, finally piping into the conversation. When no one answered she took the liberty of explaining.  
>"Well I'm gonna move out to big ol Ba-Sing-Se and get married and settle in with my new man!" said Calila, pressing a kiss onto quiet Sheo's lips.<br>"Really you and Sheo? Than why were you hitting on me when we first met?" Zuko asked in shock.  
>"Oh I saw the way Kunai was looking at you. I was just testing you out. Seeing how you were treating one of my best gal pals." said Calila. Sheo smiled.<br>"We've been talking about it for a while now. That's why we haven't told anyone yet. Well I guess now we have. Kunai still doesn't know though." said Sheo.  
>"Speaking of Kunai... shouldnt she be back by now?" said Vawn.<br>"You're right. I'm gonna go get her." Zuko started to stand.  
>"Zuko. I meant to ask you. How's Kunai holding up?" he asked, an unfamiliar seriousness rising in his voice.<br>"She's doing ok. She was a bit shaken up but she's better." said Zuko. Sheo nodded and Zuko nodded back. They had a sort of silent conversation where Sheo demanded Zuko protect her while Zuko pleaded his case that he would do nothing but. He walked off, finally finding Iroh's tent.  
>"Uncle is-" He stopped, taking in the sight. Kunai and Iroh were playing Pi- Sho. Zuko smirked a bit.<br>"Zuko! So nice to see you. I was just playing a friendly game of Pi-Sho with... well it seems I haven't caught this pretty girls name." said Iroh.  
>"Oh! Kunai. I'm Kunai." she said happily.<br>"Kunai? Well that explains who my nephew was calling out for last night. I thought you sounded familiar but I couldnt quite make the connection without the moaning." Iroh laughed and Kunai giggled, turning her head as her cheeks blushed. Zuko shook his head.  
>"The others want you both out in the center of camp. We should probably brush up on your firebending today also, Kunai." said Zuko.<br>"Ok. It was nice to play against a worthy opponent Master Iroh." Kunai said, bowing as she stood. Iroh pulled her from her bow and attacked her with a crushing bear hug.  
>"Please. Call me Iroh or Uncle if you'd like since I don't see a wedding too far away. That is if I'm right about this relationship... it is a relationship?" said Iroh, finally releasing Kunai from his grip. She laughed kindheartedly and strode over to Zuko, placing a hand on his chest.<br>"Yes this is a real relationship Iroh." she said with a giggled. She leaned up and kissed Zuko in a quick passionate embrace.  
>"I'm going to go get ready to spar." she said with a teasing smile. She left the tent and left Iroh drained of the crazy happiness of her personality.<br>"She's a keeper. Smart, beautiful and a firebender." said Iroh.  
>"Actually she's the Avatar Apprentice. She's a near master in all of the elements except for air. She can't master the Avatar's natural element. She is amazing." said Zuko dreamily. Iroh clapped his nephew on the back.<br>"Just make sure you don't lose her. Something tells me she's a no nonsense kind if girl." Iroh smiled and the two walked out of the tent, happy for different reasons. Zuko because not only had his Uncle forgiven and accepted him but also accepted what he loved the most. He had feared that returning to the palace would mean being set up with a Fire Nation Girls Academy graduate or some noblewoman with no personality, no love for him and not to mention now personal experience with him in bed. Iroh was happy because his nephew, surrogate son if you will,  
>was growing up. He had left Mai who left him constantly drained. He had found his destiny and along the way fallen in love with a beautiful, perky young fighter. This was not the same Zuko he had left behind.<p>

**Lets do this people! Yeah! This chapter is a bit short but I like it and I demand you like it too. Don't you think Iroh and Kunai hit it off? I tried really hard not to make him OOC. **

**Discussion Questions! **

**Do you think Zuko and Kunai will get married?**

**What's the signifigance of Sheo and Calila's relationship?**

**Why is Zuko so against being firelord?**

**What role with Iroh play in their relationship  
><strong>

**You don't have to answer them but If you do I will give you a cookie! These question will also help me get started with future chapters! Otherwise it will take me a really long time to come up with ideas and that hurts everyone!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	16. Fight

**PLEASE READ! PLEASE READ!**

**Ok everyone this is it. This is the last chapter. There will be a sequel so look at the end authors note for details.**

**Fight**

Bow. Check  
>Arrows. Check<br>Armor: Check  
>Large Water Skin: Check<br>Aang:... Iroh said that could work itself out.  
>It was the morning of the invasion. They would be embarking in an hour and Kunai was zipped up tight alone in her tent, going over and over her check list of things she needed to bring. Sheo, Calila and Vawn were going with her on Appa along with their battalion predecessors. Sheo had insisted he come, though originally he and his battalion weren't scheduled to. It was then Kunai learned of their relationship. Sheo was known for being protective and he wouldn't dare let Calila go alone. Calila had pretended to hate the idea but it was written all over her face she needed him to come.<br>The rest of the warriors would follow on the ground and she would pick up whatever fleet was next while dropping of the other She went through the sequence in her head.  
>Earthbenders<br>Sword Fighters  
>Water benders<br>Archers. Repeat  
>Earthbenders<br>Sword Fighters  
>WAterbenders<br>Archers.  
>She went through the sequence over and over again, trying not to think of anything else. Sadly, the thought kept coming to her mind. Death. It was imminent of course. There would be causalities, carnage and such. She had to face that. She wanted to be strong. To push all of those though out of her mind and be tough and fearless. But still she gave in and began quietly praying to Agni and all the spirits to protect everyone. As she sat back on her heels and prayed she heard her tent flaps rustle. She turned and unzipped it.<br>"Hey Kunai. We're all getting ready to leave." said Zuko weakly.  
>"Oh." said Kunai. She gathered her things and stood. For a second their eyes locked, then, not wanting to face her demons, Kunai rushed past him. Zuko walked behind her. He noticed that stiff, over controlled walk. She was terrified.<br>"Ah. If it isn't the two lovebirds." Iroh greeted as the two approached the fire and sat. They forced smiles.  
>"Every one seems so worried. The Avatar will return. We will be victorious and Zuko will take his rightful place on the throne." Zuko coughed and looked at his Uncle, his eyes wide with confusion.<br>"But Uncle. It- the throne- being firelord is your birthright!" he sputtered.  
>"No Zuko. It is yours. You have proven yourself more than worthy." he said, placing his hand on his young nephews shoulder. Zuko sighed. Could he really be firelord.<br>"We need to start traveling now." Sheo interrupted his thoughts, coming up to the group around the fire, Calila uncharacteristically clutching his arm.  
>"Sheo is right. I suggest everyone say their goodbyes now. " Everyone stood and began to embrace their friends. Kunai went over to Sheo and Calila. Sheo grabbed Kunai and squeezed her tight and hoisting her far if the ground. When he finally released her Calila wrapped her arms around Kunai's waist, snuggling her head in-between Kunai's breasts.<br>"I'm so glad we're fighting with you. Itll be like old times." said Calila. Kunai smiled. Sheo and Calila went off and Kunai turned around to see Zuko and Iroh in a strong embrace. When they finally let go of each other they clutched each others wrists in a silent conversation. Kunai could see the love between them and felt a sudden twang on jealously in her chest. Iroh nodded and moved to Kunai, surprising her with a meaningful hug.  
>"I can tell you are a ferocious fighter. You will do well." said Iroh. Kunai smiled with no words to say. Iroh walked off leaving the two alone. They stood there silently staring at each other, searching for words to say.<br>"Um... will you walk with me to Appa?" Kunai asked sheepishly, gathering her things.  
>"Of course." said Zuko. He took her hand and gently squeezed it and began leading her to where Appa waited. Calila was sitting on Appa's saddle and Sheo was throwing supplies up to her. The others were standing a few feet away from Appa looking quite scared. Vawn was standing next to her predecessor, Ronai. Kunai remembered him from before she had left. He was 14 now. Though usually he would not be old enough to go into battle, he had been a very promising waterbender. He was thin and a bit shorter than Kunai. She remembered him as very excitable and silly.<br>"Kunai! Look How do we get on that thing? I mean look at it! What's he eat?" he rambled, pointing to Appa.  
>"He's a herbivores and he's not gonna hurt you. Just grabbed onto his fur. He doesn't mind." she said. She watched as the group of 4 boarded the beast cautiously.<br>"Zuko! It's time to go." They both turned to see Katara boarding their war balloon. Zuko nodded and turned to Kunai.  
>"I guess it's time." said Zuko.<br>"I guess so... fight hard Zuko." she said encouragingly. Zuko pressed his lips together and turned awkwardly from her, half expecting her to release his hand. She held I tight and he turned back to her. Before he had the chance to speak she kissed him, raising her hand to tilt his jaw down to her. Zuko did not hesitate to match he passion, her desperation, her need. When they finally broke the kiss Kunai through her arms around his waist, burying her head in his chest.  
>"I love you. Good luck." she whispered. Zuko swallowed and kissed her atop the head.<br>"I love you too." he said quietly. She finally released him. As their eyes met she finally understood how he had all of those silent conversations. She saw the worry in his eyes and she responded with a look of both love and strength. Kunai nodded to Zuko and he nodded back, agreeing silently that they cared. They went their separate ways. Zuko boarded the air ship and began nursing the coals so they began rising slowly. Kunai thrust herself onto Appa on a pillow of air and landed at the front of the saddle, clutching his reigns. Vawn placed her hand gently on Kunai's shoulder.  
>"He'll be ok Kunai." she said kindly. Kunai sighed.<br>"I hope so. Oh Agni I hope so." she said. Regaining her composure, she turned to everyone, including the fleets who were mounting there horse-lizards.  
>"Is everyone ready?" she called in a low authoritative voice. Everyone replied with a strong yes.<br>"We've got a long journey ahead of us. Fight hard and fight smart." It sounded more like a command then encouragement. She turned back and gripped the reigns.  
>"Appa! Yip yip." and off they flew. Off they went to end a hundred year war, a few old men and some teenage warriors. They all had the world to lose.<p>

** PLEASE READ! PLEASE READ! PLEASE READ! PLEASE READ! PLEASE READ!**

**The sequel will be up soon. Thank you all so much for reading this and being so loyal to my story. I will put the link to the sequel on my page so check back. It won't be long so don't worry. I will come through. So to get you all riled up for the next story here are couple questions for you to answer in your review! **

**What would you like to see happen with Sheo and Calila?**

**what's going to happen to Zuko and Kunai?**

**Are Toph and Aang ever going to be together?**

**4. What do you see happening in the future to all of the characters?**


	17. Sequel

**Hello dear readers. For those of you who didn't read the author's note at the end of chapter 16 please read on….**

**That was in fact the last chapter of the Avatar Apprentice. Now I know what you are thinking! **

"**BUT WHAT HAPPENS NEXT? WE NEED TO KNOW!" **

**Well do not fret because there is a sequel. It is called "And All the silken things." So do not worry my friends. This story will focus on Zuko a bit more. His diplomacy, search for meaning and will feature much more Taang. I will attempt to put Katara more in this next one. The problem is I'm a huge Zutara fan so I have issues writing Katara as anything other than the main character. Here is how this ig going to go. The first chapter is up but its only a note saying that it's a sequel and what not. I'm not going to have people reviewing and complaining that they don't get it cuz they didn't read the prequel. I'm going to wait a bit longer than I usually do to update. I'm going to write a few more chapter ahead before I start regularly updating which will probably be about every week. Make sure to read the authors notes which will always be in bold . Thanks my avid readers!**

**Here's the story link: _ .net/story/story_?storyid=7342039&chapter=1_**

**_If the link doesnt work just look it up by name or check my page. _**

**_Remeber the name is "And All the Silken Things"_**

**DISCUSSION QUESTIONS!**

**Which do you ship: Kataang or Taang?**

**What part do you want Iroh to play in each of the characters lives?**

**Do you think there is any meaning to when Kunai interrupted Vawn?**

**How is Zuko going to adapt to being firelord?**

**Do you want to see Sheo and Calila work out?**

**What part will their relationship play in Zuko and Kunai's lives?**

**What is Kunai going to do after the war?**


End file.
